ABC of You and Me
by Queen of Lunacy
Summary: This is the way we are from 1-26. Draco and Hermione from A to Z. A collection of Dramione one shots from A-Z
1. A is for Anger and Apples

Hello stranger =]

This is my new story... it's chaptered, but it's like A-Z Dramione one shots in no particular order and various POV's (though my comfort zone is 3rd person narrative teehee) and they'll be either rated K or T

I got the idea from UbiquitousPhantom, please check out her story called "A toZ" =]

So without further ado... here is A (rated K)

A is for Anger (and Apples)

"Malfoy! Move right now!"

"Let me think about my answer for a second... Hmmm... **No**"

"Ugh! I have to get my books from my room!"

"Well la-di-da for you Granger."

"Just move you stupid little ferret!"

"No."

"Give me one good reason why you shouldn't move."

"You're kinda cute when you're angry." At that moment the brunette who practically had steam blowing out of her ears shoved the smirking blonde boy in front of her. Caught by surprise, he stumbled back and she sprinted into her room.

Hermione locked the door and stomped around the spacious room searching for the thing she had wanted to retrieve from there. What had she wanted? The fight with the ferret boy had made her forget. She sat on her bed with a thump and glared into space.

Stupid Malfoy. Hermione thought of the fight rewinding back as if her mind was a muggle DVD player. Suddenly it stopped at a point where Malfoy was talking.

"You're kind of cute when you're angry." It replayed in her mind over and over again. She quickly shook her head and it stopped replaying and she sat and fumed over the audacity of that boy.

"Cute my arse. Git. Wait... He thinks I'm cute?" She allowed herself to imagine them running through a field while Hindi music played in the background. Shaking her head of such foolish and... Bollywood thoughts she decided to stop talking to Parvati so much and went back to fuming over the idiot known as Draco Malfoy.

Hermione flung open her door, all thoughts of trying to remember what she had come to her room gone from her mind.

"Malfoy? Where the hell are you?" Hearing no reply, the witch thundered around the Head's common rooms searching for him. When the search appeared futile she marched into the small kitchen that was there for days when they had to spend the whole day planning events and didn't have time to go to the Great Hall. She transfigured a plate into an apple and brought out a cutting board and the sharpest knife in there. She felt like chopping something.

Hermione began to cut the apple furiously. Draco strolled in and his eyes widened upon seeing Granger wielding a large knife and attacking an apple with it.

"Granger, lay off the apple, it never did anything to hurt you," a smirk adorned his face and Hermione had the sudden urge to slice it off his face with her knife. She stabbed the knife into a piece of apple with such ferocity that Malfoy flinched.

"Ferret, why are you so annoying? You couldn't have let me go into my room, oh no, you had to hold me up outside. And now I've forgotten what I wanted in the first place. And calling me cute? I'm not some common street walker who you can flirt with and just... do!" She paused to take a breath and in that time Draco crossed the room and smashed his lips against her. It was more a knocking of jaws than anything, but it made her breathing stop altogether.

"Shut up Granger" he whispered in her ear.

"What was _that?_"

"Like I said... You're kinda cute when you're angry." With that he pointed his wand at the massacred apple, making it whole once again. Taking a bite out of it, he winked at her and walked out.

Hermione waited until she couldn't hear the crunching sound of him devouring her apple to let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her fingers traced her lips and as much as she wanted to glare, a smile stayed fixed on her face.

AND SCENE

"Oh don't you know, don't you know that those watermelon smiles, just don't ripen under water?"

Sorry that was a line from a song I was listening to... Anyone who guesses the song/ and or googles the line and finds it first gets virtual cookies! And so does the first reviewer of course...

So what did you think? Love, hate, unsure? Tell me, appreciate constructive criticism, and if you think it's crap please tell me why =]

xx kisses

The Queen of Lunacy

P.S. The one I like the most that I've written so far is P... that's the first one I thought of after I recovered from a bad case of Writer's Block =D


	2. B is for Best Friends

Hello stranger,

Yes I'm posting B and C right now... So I'll acknowledge first reviewer and people who guessed the song (if any, very few people like to participate with my silly games XD) the next time I post =]

Once again, got the idea from UbiquitousPhantom check out her story "A to Z"

Onto B! (Rated... K?)

B is for Best Friends

There were days when Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were kinda best friends, and then there were days when they kinda weren't. Today it was a day when they kinda were.

She lay against him on a sofa by the fire reading a book. He was watching her, but if anybody asked he was just reading the book over her shoulder. He didn't know why he was watching her, watching the way she bit her lip when something dramatic was happening in the book, the way she sighed happily if something romantic happened. It just felt a little right. As they sat in silence, she slowly began to subconsciously trace circles on his upper thigh.

"Granger stop touching my leg," He said gently, wanting to add that it was driving him crazy.

"Huh? Oh sorry." she removed her hand and Malfoy missed it the second it was gone. He tried to concentrate on the book (some Muggle book, Pride and Prayers or something to that effect) but all he could think of was the way her hair smelled like cinnamon. Licking his lips nervously, Malfoy watched as she turned the page with her delicate fingers. He felt her hands were made for witchcraft.

And then again, she began to trace those damned circles and it felt unbelievably right, but it was wrong because he couldn't think about Granger _that way_.

"Seriously Granger, stop it!"

"Sorry" Hermione squeaked in reply. They sat in silence, the only sound being the cackling of the fire and the rustling of pages. Malfoy was glad that she had stopped because it was making him feel like kissing her under the stars and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. And that was so not Draco Malfoy.

But it hadn't stopped. She began again, and this time it was so light and hesitant, but he still felt it in every part of his body.

"Granger..." he exhaled and she removed her hand immediately. Before she could apologize, he grabbed her and turned around and kissed the surprise off her face.

When they broke apart for air she made a move to run away but he snaked his arm around her and forced her back down. They sat together each thinking about what had happened a few minutes ago.

"Draco... What are we?" The words tiptoed into the air hesitantly as if they were afraid of the answer.

"Best friends" came the smooth reply.

"Oh." Hermione turned and stared at Draco. He was avoiding her eyes. She gazed at the boy with the golden hair and the silver eyes. The boy who was never vulnerable, the boy who never broke.

"Best friends in love." The boy with the golden hair and silver eyes said softly, so softly that she almost didn't catch it. Almost.

"I like the sound of that."

And he smiled a little, and she smiled a little and it seemed like they both knew a secret.

AND SCENE

"You sit there in your heart ache, waiting on some beautiful boy to, to save you from your old ways."

Guess the song... who will get it the Coveted Virtual Cookies... oh the mystery!

So what did you think? Love, hate, unsure. Constructive criticism appreciated, and if you think it's crap please tell me why =]

xx kisses

The Queen of Lunacy

P.S Can't wait to watch the new Harry Potter movie, won't be as good as the book (they never are *sigh*) but I still really really really want to watch it =]

P.P.S Whoever guesses the actual name of the muggle book also gets the Coveted Virtual Cookies.


	3. C is for Clandestine

Hello stranger,

It's time for C! And once again, I'll mention who gets the Coveted Virtual Cookies (CVC for short... though I think that already stands for something O.O) the next post!

Credit to UbiquitousPhantom, who I got the idea from, please read her story "A to Z"

Without further ado... C! (Rated K...)

C is for Clandestine

"2 words, 11 letters, the boy who lived? Bloody hell, these crosswords get easier every day," Ron said jotting down the answer on a crumpled copy of the Daily Prophet.

"You spelt my name wrong. It's Harry Potter, not Harrj Potter." 'The boy who lived' commented looking over the red head's shoulder.

"That a 'y'!"

"Well it looks like a 'j'."

"You just need new glasses." Ron said stubbornly. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes. There was no use arguing with the second youngest of the Weasley clan, it was just like trying to negotiate with a wall.

The golden trio were sprawled on the banks of the lake, enjoying the rare sun on a Sunday afternoon. It was a cliche day, the birds were singing, the sun was singing, and the wind was dancing through the trees.

"Okay, this is a harder one. 11 letter word, secret."

_Draco Malfoy_. Hermione thought immediately. But instead of that she called out "Clandestine." Ron nodded gratefully and scrawled it down.

The brightest witch of our age lay down on the grass and looked up at the bright blue sky above her. A few rain clouds were beginning to gather and she estimated that it wouldn't be sunny tomorrow. She looked over at Ron who was still doing the crossword with fierce determination. She wondered if he'd ever be able to do one on his own. Smiling she sat back up as he called out another clue.

"7 letter word for stupid."

"Wow these crosswords are getting easier, the answer's quite obvious, don't you think? Weasley." A voice drawled behind them. They whipped around to find Malfoy smirking. He still looked intimidating even though Goyle stopped following him around after Crabbe died during the war.

"Oh hardy-har Malfoy, you should be a comedian!" Ron snarled. "Oh, why don't you help me with the next one? 6 letter word for ferret... Oh I know! _Malfoy_."

"Ouch, your comments burn Weasel," Malfoy deadpanned. "Well I'd love to stay for a chitchat but I've got important Head Boy and Girl business. Granger, you coming?" Hermione shot him a look of confusion. They didn't have Head business today, but she went along with it anyway.

"Sorry guys, have to go..." She said standing up and brushing the grass off her skirt.

"Fine go spend time with the ferret, I don't know how you put up with that... thing." Ron said glaring at the retreating figure of Malfoy. After all this time, they still hated him.

"Yeah Mione, I'd rather kiss Aunt Muriel than spend time with Malfoy," Harry said nudging Ron who turned his glare to the laughing boy beside him.

"Careful what you say or that scar on your forehead won't be the only one you have."

"Bye boys!" Hermione shook her head laughing while she jogged to catch up with the Head Boy.

"What business? Today was meeting free!" Malfoy didn't reply but continued walking, staring straight ahead. She had to power walk just to keep up with him. "Malfoy, answer me!" She took a hold of his arm, and in turn he grabbed her and pushed her into an empty classroom. He then proceeded to kiss her.

"Merline Hermione! I just wanted you alone." He exclaimed after they broke apart. She blushed and pecked him on the lips in reply.

"Okay, now that there's no best friends to interrupt..." Malfoy took out a neatly folded copy of the Daily Prophet crossword and walked over to the desk and sat on it.

"6 letter word for famous young Quiddich player's first name, Krum." He looked up at Hermione who was standing by the door looking confused and a little bit annoyed. "What? You always help Weasel with his, and never me! Now that they're not here to interfere and what not, you can help me." He smiled brightly at her and since it was one of the rare times he ever smiled she rolled her eyes and took a seat next to him.

"Viktor,"

"Oh don't you mean stupid Bulgarian idiot who fancied you as his girlfriend?"

"That's 9 words, and I'm not even going to bother counting the number of letters." Draco scowled in return and wrote the right answer. They continued going through each clue and getting most of them.

"11 letter word for secret."

"Draco Malfoy" Hermione said without thinking. He looked at her in a sadly. He put down the pen and crossword on the table and swung his legs.

"Draco, I'm sorry... It's just that everything about you is secret. When you kiss me it's secret, when you hug me it's secret, when you tell me I'm beautiful it's secret. And I don't resent you, but I wish sometimes things were different." He stayed silent for some time, and they both watched his legs swinging back and forth.

"16 letter word for no longer clandestine?" He said at last. Not waiting for her reply he continued on. "DracoandHermione." She opened her mouth to say something.

"Hermione, yes I do have to, I'm tired of being secret." He swept her up to her feet and wrapping his arms around her waist he twirled her and swayed with her around the room. The brunette fitted into his arms in that perfect movie way, and she smiled happily as they danced to music that no one else could hear.

"But Draco... What will people say?" He looked down at her, and she looked a little scared and vulnerable. He grasped her just a little tighter and looked at the stone ceiling above them and back at her.

"What won't they say?" She rolled her eyes at such a cryptic answer but continued to dance with him.

That night as Hermione walked into the Great Hall with Harry and Ron she automatically searched for Draco. He was sitting at the Slytherin table laughing about something with Blaise Zabini. He didn't stand up and wrap his arms around her and tell everyone they were together. He didn't have a marching band that exclaimed that Draco Malfoy was dating Hermione Granger. Nothing. She sighed and wondered if she really thought he would announce to everyone he loved her. Did he love her? She knew she loved him.

Noticing that McGonagall was motioning her to come talk to her, she left Ron and Harry and approached her. Draco had also come. The head mistress told them about how the rounds schedule was changed tonight because one of the prefects had fallen sick, and they were to take to take his patrol together. Playing the part of perfect enemies, they both scowled at each other and agreed grudgingly.

As Hermione started heading towards her table, she accidentally bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going Granger!" She glared at him in return. She began to head towards the Gryffindors when he grabbed her wrist. Hermione turned around and was about to snap at him but he cut her off.

"Hermione Granger, I am in love with you!" The whole Great Hall had fallen silent at the beginning of their fight, because it was always entertaining to watch the Head Boy and Girl fight, and everyone heard this confession. Ron choked on the pastry he was shoving down his throat, and Harry choked on his pumpkin juice. Even Nearly Headless Nick looked shocked.

"_What?"_ Hermione cried in reply.

"I love you."

"Oh," Hermione was suddenly aware of everyone watching her to see what she would say and she felt like she suddenly wanted to lean over and throw up on the flagstone floor.

"Do you love me?" He asked as if they were talking about some trivial matter such as the weather.

"Um. Well..." She looked lost for words, and Harry and Ron who had recovered from their choking fits watched hoping that she would say no. Hermione looked at all the people watching and then at Draco's hopeful face. She couldn't say no. It wouldn't be polite, and it would be a lie, and how could she lie? Deciding that this was the right thing to do she smiled at Draco tentatively and replied. "Yes."

He kissed her full on the lips, and Ron fainted on the spot while Harry had another choking fit on the water Ginny had offered him. When they broke apart he wrapped his arms around her and they began dancing like they had in the afternoon except this time it was in front of the whole student body.

Suddenly Professor McGonagall stood up and cried out in a proud voice, "That is house unity! But detention for public display of attention." They took no notice. Blaise stood up and started clapping in an almost sarcastic manner. Soon, half the school was clapping and cheering and shouting. They still danced, unaware of the cheers and catcalls going on around them.

"What the hell was all that?" She said standing on her tip toes to whisper in his ears as they danced.

"16 letter word for no more clandestine. DracoandHermione." And it seemed a little bit like life was fair after all.

AND SCENE!

"I wanna scream I love you from the top of my lungs, but I'm afraid that someone else will hear me."

Guess the song... Who will be next to get the Coveted Virtual Cookies?

Tell me what you thought, love? hate? unsure? Constructive criticism appreciated and if you think it's crap, please tell me why =]

I didn't like this one that much... I considered ending it at the part where he says "What won't they say" but hey, who doesn't love a scene where Draco proclaims he's in love with Hermione in the middle of the Great Hall? And yes, I know it's a leetle bit out of character =]

xx kisses

The Queen of Lunacy


	4. D is for Draco

Hello stranger,

I'm back! I reread C by the way and realized that it was a really bad chapter, so sorry about that... This is better I hope!

CVC's to icyclouds for guessing the song in B and also being the first reveiwer

And CVC to Gloobery Gloobery Gumdrops for guessing the name of the book in B.

And I got the idea from UbiquitousPhantom, please read her story "A to Z"

AND check out Yoshino in the Moonlight's new forum for any general fanwork (meaning fanfiction, fanart etc etc) www(dot)fanbbs(dot)net

Onto D (Rated whatever you want...)

D is for Draco

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_You're sleeping right now. I can see you sprawled on the balcony of the Astronomy tower. And it's the first time this year I haven't seen you in anguish, and the first time that my heart hasn't broken because you've arrived at the Great Hall looking like you took on the world and the world won._

_I can't really explain it. _

_You've always been there. In the background with that stupid smirk of yours. And I've hated you __**so much**__. But I can't hate someone who looks like they're doing something they don't want to do._

_I can't really explain it._

_The truth is I know what you're doing. I tell Harry that you're not a Death Eater. But I know it's true. And you're going to do something that'll leave the Wizarding community in ruins. But I don't think you'll do it. You're not like him. _

_I can't really explain it._

_I've never looked at you differently. I've only seen the bully who I hated. Who was such a coward. Who made me cry at night. But now I do because now you're just like me. Imperfect. You're no better than me, trying to be the smartest, trying to be the best just so you can show the world that you're not just your last name. There's more to you than just a smirk. _

_I can't really explain it. I love you._

_I love your ridiculously blonde hair. I love your smile when it's there. I love your intelligence. I love your determination. I love when you break, because then I see the real you. _

_There's nothing to explain. It's just as simple as that. I love you._

_**Don't do it Draco. You're not like him. **_

_Love always,_

_Hermione Granger_

___

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_I'm sorry for what you went through. I told him not to do anything rash, all those cuts must have hurt. Did you see me? I was watching you when you weren't looking. You looked so sad. _

_I'm so sorry._

_I would tell you what you missed, but you might not want to know. You're too occupied with what you're supposed to do._

_I'm so sorry._

_Please don't do it Draco. You're not like him._

_Love always,_

_Hermione Granger_

___

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_You did it. You let them walk into __**our**__ school and walk around killing and torturing as they pleased. Let them kill and torture your classmates- people you have known for __**years**__._

_I can't believe it._

_But did I expect anything less? I knew you would do it. Even though I hoped and prayed you wouldn't. I try to tell myself you didn't have a choice, but you did. You could have gone into hiding. You could have talked to someone other than that stupid ghost. You could have been saved._

_I can't believe it._

_Harry told me you looked terrified when Snape did it. That you were lowering your wand. That you didn't want to do it, you were forced to. But because of you a legend is dead and the Wizarding World is in ruins._

_I can't believe it._

_We're going to fight him you know. Your "master". And I'm so scared. I'd do anything to have you make some scathing remark because it would be so __**normal**__. I'd do anything for normal right now. Everybody is scared, everybody is jumpy right now. First years are growing up faster than they should. _

_I can't believe it._

_It's your fault. I hope you know it. And I hope it keeps you up at night like it keeps me up. And the worst thing is that I still feel the same way._

_I can't believe it. But I still love you._

_Live the rest of your life any way you want. I don't care because I won't be in it. I won't have to live with your choices. I don't think I could anyway. _

_Love always,_

_Hermione Granger_

_..._

AND SCENE!

"Only love, only love can leave such a mark. But only love, only love can heal such a scar. Justified, till we die you and I will magnify"

Who gets the CVC's next time? Remember... A and C are still open. If you're really desperate for one just google a line, I don't care =]

Pretty intense, hope this makes up for the cheese fest that made up C. And it takes place in the 6th book if you didn't guess. Oh and I saw the 6th movie. I actually really liked it. They DID take out a lot and it's different, but the actual movie itself and the acting was excellent.

What did you think? Love? Hate? Unsure? Constructive criticism appreciated, and if you think it's crap please tell me why =]

_Love always,_

The Queen of Lunacy

P.S. I know this barely passes as a Dramione one shot, but it's one sided Dramione okay? And I felt like writing something sad.


	5. E is for Entrance

Hello Stranger,

How annoying! I started writing a oneshot for E but then I realized that it made more sense to be W and so I changed it... So you'll have to wait till W to read what I originally had for you!

Anyhoo... Back to E... I'm having a major brain dshgohsidgjojer so let me think of something right now (no, i actually haven't planned this one AT ALL XD)

Ok I got it...

And story idea from UbiquitousPhantom =]

Onto E (I just went onto Yahoo answers and got words with E...) and it's rated T cause of swear words.

E is for Entrance

Entrances were everything. The way you entered a room, even if it was empty, showed a lot about the person you are. If you entered ready to take on the world than everyone would respect you. No one would question you, because you (pretended) that you knew what you were doing.

When Draco Malfoy entered a room he was flanked with followers on either side and a lazy smirk on his face. He acted like he owned the room, in fact he owned the fucking school. He was a person who really didn't care about anyone else's problems because his own life was too screwed up. Everybody noticed him but didn't pay attention because it was just Draco Malfoy, the cowardly school bully.

When Hermione Granger entered a room, she was in between two people who she trusted with her life. She had a smile ready on her face, and love in her eyes. She acted like you could be her best friend even if you had no idea who she was. She was a person you could trust with your life. Everybody noticed her but didn't pay attention because it was just Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend.

When they entered together, everyone noticed and everyone paid attention. Because he was smiling- no fucking beaming- and she was laughing and holding his hand like there was nothing more important than being with him. And when the whole Great Hall had fallen silent, they finally noticed all eyes were turned on them. They turned and flashed final smiles and he became Draco Malfoy, the cowardly school bully and she became Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend.

When they entered apart for the first time since the term had started everybody noticed and everybody paid attention. Because she was walking like she had the world weighing on her shoulder and her eyes were red and she looked like a porcelain doll that had been broken. And he was walking like the world had betrayed him and he didn't really have any expression because he couldn't let anyone know he had broken. They didn't glance at each other longingly and they didn't walk out together.

When he strode to her in the middle of dinner and grabbed her hand and they walked out together everybody breathed a sigh of relief because they all missed watching them enter together like nothing was wrong in the world because it made them feel like it was true.

AND SCENE!

"If I could party all night and sleep all day, my life would be easy."

Who's next for the CVC's?

Wow, that's the shortest one shot I've ever written... And it's pretty good for my brain dshgohsidgjojer... usually the only thing I can write during one of those is pure rubbish.

What did you think? Love? Hate? Unsure? Constructive criticism appreciated, and if you think it's crap please tell me why =] Oh, and please drop me a review =]

xx kisses

The Queen of Lunacy

P.S. Watch "A Very Potter Musical", it's really long but worth every second, funniest thing I've watched in a while.

P.P.S. I missed the 11:11 =[

P.P.P.S. I just realized a good one for E would've been "Eternity". Darn.


	6. F is for Following

Hello stranger,

Once again I'm posting at odd hours... I think my best writing comes at like midnight or after. Well maybe not 3 am... BAD THINGS HAPPEN AFTER 3 AM (Haha got that off of 'How I Met Your Mother')

Onto F... F is for Fucking

Nah, no good at sex scenes

Um... I got fairies, flowers, fucking and forever. Damn. I'll flip a coin.

Okay I got one.

Oh and the story is UbiquitousPhantom's idea... check hers out, "A to Z"

F is for Following

She was always there. And it was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. Every time he was in the library, she was there. Every time he just happened to walk down a hallway, she was walking in the opposite direction. Every time he was in the Great Hall, she just so happened to walk by his table to go talk to a teacher, or talk to someone on some other table.

He had started searching for her curly brown hair everywhere, or the click clack of her slightly heeled plain black ballet flats. Or the sound of her robe swishing as she walked. Or the smell of some muggle perfume that he couldn't identify. He had even started to lie awake trying to figure out what it was it smelt like. And every night he would tell himself to forget about her, she was just a lowly mudbl- muggle who was obviously in love with him. It annoyed him to no end that he couldn't even think the word mudblood without feeling guilty about it. It's not like he cared about her.

It was well into the year when he was sitting at a table impatiently reading through some book he had gotten from the restricted section. The Slytherin tried to tell himself that he was here because he needed peace, and that his father had told him to read that book. But really it was because he was trying to prove that the witch was following him. He slammed the book shut triumphantly, earning a hard look from the librarian, when she walked in to the library.

"Merlin Granger, would you stop following me around?" He asked in an annoyed tone when she (deliberately) walked towards his table to get a book. She looked sort of surprised but then pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. He flared his nostrils and glared down at the book in front of him pretending to read. He stared at it for 5 minutes until he realized it wasn't open. Hastily, he opened it up to a random page. She was staring at him. He knew it.

"Granger! I know you love me for my boyish good looks, but could you at least be subtle about it? Can you stop following me? I don't need another stalker."

"I'm the one who's following you? You're always there when I go to places that I usually go! And this is the table that I _always_ sit at. I think you're the ones who's stalking me."

"No! You always show up at places after I arrive."

"Well you're always at places before I arrived, like you are predicting my every move. It's really been creeping me out!"

"Don't blame this on me! Stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about! You. Are. Following. Me."

"No. I'm. Not." Malfoy thought about it for a second. Was she really following him? Well, he certainly wasn't following her. He didn't care about her. He didn't stay up at night thinking about what perfume she used and why he couldn't recognize the scent.

She was about to open her mouth to continue the argument instead he cut her off.

"Granger, what perfume do you use?" He earned a blank look. "I mean what do you smell like? Because you always smell like something and I don't know what it is." When he got another strange look he quickly added, "It smells nice."

"It's cherry..." It finally clicked in the blonde boy's head. He smirked in a satisfied way and felt the urge to lean over and inhale the sweet intoxicating scent of cherry. Hermione didn't know whether to be pleased or scared. She felt a sort of bubbling feeling inside her, like she wanted to scream or smile at him and kiss him on the cheek. Instead she decided to leave.

"Malfoy? I'll be going now, I, um, couldn't find the book I wanted."

"Bye Hermione." He said in a distracted voice.

"Bye Draco." Apparently the sworn enemies were on first name basis now. The feeling to kiss him on the cheek deepened and she decided to leave before she did something that she had been wanting to do for some time, but it was so wrong.

She had called him Draco! He suddenly felt warm and fuzzy inside and rolled his eyes at the thought of the Ice King melting for some mudb-muggle. He still stood up, nearly knocking his chair over, and jumped on her.

"Drac-Malfoy! What are you doing?" She squealed as she struggled under his heavier frame after they had landed on the carpeted floors with a thud. Well, weren't they in a compromising position. His normally slicked back hair was in his eyes and he smirked at her.

"Get off Drac-Malfoy!" She said in a commanding tone. His smirk only deepened as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. The whole room smelled like cherry now, and he decided that it was his new favourite smell. When they broke apart he smirked again.

"Cherries are nice." He said casually and got off her. She looked at him in bewilderment. Did Draco Malfoy just pin her to the floor, kiss her, and then declare his love for a fruit? The bubbling feeling in her stomach suddenly took ahold of her, and she leaped up and grabbed his hand. Shyly, she placed a kiss on his cheek and blushing crimson, she walked away.

"Cherries are really nice." He said to himself and strolled out of the library, tracing the place where her lips had touched. The next time he was walking down a hallway, and she just happened to be walking in the opposite direction, they purposely bumped into each other, and he kissed her on the lips confidently, and she kissed him on the cheek shyly. And he walked away thinking "Cherries are really nice" and she walked away thinking "Bubbles make you do strange things".

AND SCENE!

"I got your picture, I'm coming with you, Dear Maria, count me in"

The quoting songs is just for me at this point =] but whatever

And yes I know that the title doesn't have anything to do with the 4 I had... but it just randomly came to me because I was thinking about stalking.

*Cough* I was joking, that is my weird sense of humour. Hehe.

Right, um feedback? Love? Hate? Unsure? Constructive Criticism appreciated, if you think it's crap please tell me why =] Oh and it'd be great to see a new face in the reviews, even if you just lurk around this story!

xx kisses

The Queen of Lunacy


	7. G is for Graves

Hello stranger,

Thanks for the reviews, favourites, alerts and hits! Kisses to everyone =]

Okay G... I contemplated Gangsta, but the plot would go nowhere. But I did have a giggle thinking about Draco (Dray-izzle) dressed in baggy pants with bling and grillz. Oh, G is for Grillz! The plot would once again go nowhere though

Onto the actual G, oh and CVC's to Lilliath Aurora, the song for F is "Dear Maria"

G is for Graves

The white marble tomb rose from the emerald green grass, and as beautiful as the smooth chamber was, it seemed like an ugly scar that was marring the mourning grounds of Hogwarts. I ran my hands along the cool surface. He was under there, his half moon spectacles would never twinkle again. Sobs racked through my body and I wondered what we would do now.

I had never felt more alone in my life. It was just like that night I spent crying in a bathroom, but crying about Harry and Ron seemed so silly compared to what I had cried about in the past few days.

I shouldn't be out alone _at night_. Especially since it wasn't safe here anymore.

I should go back. My feet turned me around and I started the dreary march back to my cold bed. There was a flash of white from the corner and I stopped. Was it?

_It was_.

He looked lonely too. Even though his back was turned I could tell. He was lonely. Like me. Maybe that's why I walked over to him in a sort of paralyzed way. My brain said no, my heart said yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.

My brain said "What the hell are you doing here, you monstrous excuse for a human being?" But my heart asked "Draco, what are you doing here?" And for the first time, my heart won. He froze from his place. He was kneeling on the ground digging up the soil in a possessed way. I was surprised the centaurs hadn't attacked him.

He didn't answer and once again my heart asked "Draco, what are you doing here?"

"Digging my own grave." He muttered, and then continued disturbing the earth beneath him.

"W-why?"

"Because Hermione, I killed him. I killed him. I killed him. I didn't do it, but I was going to, and if it wasn't for me he wouldn't be dead." He stared down at his dirt covered hands. "I killed him. I deserve to die." He whispered. His gelled back hair was still perfect, unflawed, not a single hair out of place, and yet he was breaking in front of me.

I dropped down beside him and hesitantly I put my hand over his shaking ones. I didn't know what to say. The know-it-all was speechless.

"Everybody hates me Hermione. I am responsible for the death of the greatest wizard in the world. The light side hates me, and the dark side mocks me. I'm the one who couldn't do what he had been ordered to do. I'm a failure. I'm evil. And I don't know what to do."

"But you didn't kill him. Snape did. People just think you're human I guess. And you can't die Draco. We've haven gone this far just to lose everything" I tried to sound strong for him so that he would go back to being the indifferent Ice King that only melted around me.

"But if I hadn't let them in, they wouldn't have attacked the students. And I was going to do it if he hadn't been so nice. He was going to forgive me Hermione. Even after all the stupid things I did." It was the first time since he started talking that he looked at me and we stared at each other. I offered a feeble smile and he smiled back until he remembered he had something to be sad about.

"Draco, let's run away together. No one will know. It'll be just like the days in school, I'll be strong for you so you can be strong for me." I didn't know why I was pleading with him. He would never say yes, but I still looked at him hopefully.

"No, I want to, but I can't. You'll be in danger," Draco said fixing me with a steady look that made me feel like he was reading my soul. "And Potter wouldn't be able to survive without you by his side. Or Weasley for that matter." We both knew it was true."You're going to fight him aren't you? With Potter and Weasley. I hope. I hope you win." He gazed almost pleadingly at me, as if that could make us win.

"Draco, we can be together after the war!" I feebly said to him.

"No Hermione. Because you will fall in love with Weasley, and after the war you'll get married to him because that's what everyone expects of you, and you'll have children, including a daughter who will be the spitting image of you. And I will get married to someone who I'll pretend is you at times because that's what everyone expects of me, and we'll have a son who'll be the spitting image of me. And your daughter and my son will fall in love and they'll sneak around like we did, and when they tell everyone we'll meet again and we'll say 'Hey, they're just like how we used to be.'" And then he kissed me. Hard. And it felt like he was trying to tell me everything just with his lips. Anger. Confusion. Sorrow. Sadness. Regretfulness.

When we broke apart he looked scared and I grabbed his muddy hands and let out a shuddering breath.

"I love you. Please don't go."

"I love you. But I have to."

And then he smiled sadly and kicking a clot of dirt he walked away, and as soon as the night greedily swallowed him up I wished I had run after him.

_

AND SCENE!

"I wish I didn't, I didn't, I didn't, I didn't, I didn't, I didn't, I didn't, _I don't_, just want to be a footnote on someone else's happiness."

Draco's pretty good at predicting futures eh? But I'm kinda a Rose/ Scorpius shipper because well they could possibly get together and it's just like Dramione. But Lily/ Scorpius is as satisfying to read =]

So whatya think? Love? Hate? Unsure? Creative Criticism appreciated... If you think it's crap please tell me why =] And lurkers, please leave reviews (I know/hope you're out there!)

xx kisses

The Queen of Lunacy

P.S. Story from UbiquitousPhantom (no I didn't forget =P)


	8. H is for Hermione

Hello stranger,

10 reviews, teehee, I feel rather giddy! It's the most reviews I've gotten... Maybe with your help I'll get more *WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE*

Okay onto H... I've know what H was to stand for ever since I wrote D, but I haven't really planned it so we'll see how it turns out.

Story idea from UbiquitousPhantom

H!!!!

H is for Hermione

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_I don't really know what to say or how to say it. You were always better at these kinds of things._

_I have to do something. And I think you might know what, because well... Hermione you know everything. And I can't not do it. There are too many consequences. And it's just that... I'm scared. I have never been so scared in my whole life. _

_He can read my thoughts, my doubts. Everything. And he plagues my mind with nightmares. I'm in pain all the time. I can't fail, I don't want to do this, but I can't fail. If this is what it means to be a Malfoy I don't want to be one. _

_Do you understand? I think you do, you always do. I've caught you staring, like you're sorry for me; like you care for me. Please don't, because I don't deserve it._

_Hermione. I think I love you. And Malfoys don't, won't, __**can't**__, love. But I think I do. You're smart, you're pretty, you're a mudblood. What would my father say? I don't give a fuck, I stopped a long time ago. Just don't- don't think too badly of me. I know you're hoping I won't do it. But I have to._

_I'm going to do it, and the only thing that's stopping me is you. I always think of what you'll say when I do something. You're always on my mind, but stop watching me or he'll hurt you._

_Love (and other sentimental thoughts)_

_D.M. _

___

_Dear Hermione Granger, _

_I think I deserved it after everything I've done. He caught me weak, so he acted, I would have done the same thing. I was thinking about you while I bled, whether you'd be horrified or happy. I think the scars will always stay, no matter how many times Snape tries to make them vanish. I'll wear them like a badge; what I got for being a Death Eater._

_It's going to be so easy Hermione. And I'm so sorry because it will hurt you, and I don't want to hurt you. You shouldn't have visited me- Of course I saw you, I see you everywhere now. I don't deserve to be visited by __**you**_.

_I'm going to do it, and the only thing that's stopping me is you. I always think of what you'll say when I do something. You're always on my mind, but stop watching me or he'll hurt you. And you don't need to be hurt by two people, or one for that matter._

_Love (and other sentimental thoughts)_

_D.M. _

___

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But saying it a thousand times still won't change what I did._

_I'm a coward. I'm a bastard. I'm an idiot. I did it. I told you I would, but I still didn't believe I actually would, but I did._

_It seemed unreal. Everyone was fighting, even those first years were fighting as hard as they could against people five times their size, and way more powerful. And I almost killed him, but he was going to forgive me and for a second I was going to figure out a way to get us both out. But then Snape did it for me. And he was just... gone, as easily as someone would blow out a candle. I have never seen Potter so angry, he took on Snape for Merlin's sake! I'm so sorry._

_After he died, I tried to take my mark off. I got to a point where I was ready to slice off my skin, but then he sent for me and I knew I had failed before he told me. He's so much more powerful than you think Hermione. He has no remorse. He would kill anything or anyone in his way._

_I know you'll fight him, and I know you're scared because I'm scared for you too. But you're Hermione Granger the smartest witch of our age, I'm sure you'll win. I hope you win. **He's so much more powerful than you are**, and I hope you have a plan because you'll need one. If I ever see you again I'll try and protect you, and it sounds so valiant and noble but I'm not any of those things. I'm a failure. _

_I'm sorry. I know you won't care for me anymore, and you shouldn't, but I just might care for you._

_Love (and other sentimental thoughts)_

_D.M. _

___

_AND SCENE_

"_Tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him!"_

Woops, forgot to turn off italics.

Anyhoo, what do you think? Love? Hate? Unsure? Constructive criticism appreciated, if you think it's crap please tell me why. And lurkers leave reviews =P

Love (and other sentimental thoughts)

The Queen of Lunacy

P.S. I honestly have no idea why I'm writing so many oneshots from the 6th book era, I'll try and stop.


	9. I is for Ice Cream

Hello stranger,

Because I love you all so much, I shall post multiple chapters in one day. Yes, I know, incredible.

Okay, I is for I. I wonder if I could pull that off

Onto the nexxxxxt chapter. Idea from UbiquitousPhantom. And thanks to the lovely new reviewers and people who favourited!

I is for Ice Cream

Ice cream sounded good right about now. Hermione skipped through the streets of Diagon Alley in a most un-Hermione way (that's what ice cream did to her at times) and stopped at the ice cream shop. Malfoy was there too. Ignoring him, she rocked back and forth on her heels and ordered Strawberry Cheesecake in a cone. He promptly ordered the same thing.

"Sorry ladies and gents, there's only enough ice cream for one scoop." Both of the teenagers frowned and glared at each other.

"Malfoy, I believe it's ladies' first. That ice cream's mine."

"Granger, I was here first so I believe that the ice cream is mine."

"But I ordered first."

"But I had the intention of ordering it first."

"Kids! Kids! Calm down, you can just share it."

"_Share it? _That's Draco Malfoy, ferret of the century!" and "_Share it? _I don't want her slobbering all over my ice cream!" were the replies to his suggestion.

"Okay, just use a spoon, and you may hate each other, but my dears, ice cream brings us together." Both snarled at each other but sullenly agreed. The wise ice cream keeper handed them the cone and Hermione grabbed it.

"Granger! I wanted to hold it!"

"Well you're too slow!"

"Let me hold it! I'm older and you'll probably drop it!"

"Excuse me? I'm not 5! I think I can handle holding an ice cream cone." Still arguing they both sat down at a table and started eating it.

"Malfoy you git! You're taking all the bits of cheesecake!"

"Well you're just a slow eater, it's not my fault." Scowling once more she took a huge lick out of the ice cream and grinned at the sneering boy in front of her.

"Oh _whoops!_ I guess I'll have to eat it now." She stuck out her tongue which was covered in pink ice cream and started devouring the icy treat. Malfoy glared at her and tried to think of the best way to get the ice cream back from her. Just as she was taking another lick he snatched the cone back from her and took a huge bite out of it and smirked at the shocked girl.

But he was more shocked when she leaned across the table and kissed him full on the lips as a way to taste the ice cream. Dropping the ice cream cone onto the table they stared at each other wide eyed.

"You taste like strawberry cheesecake."

"So do you."

"Oh." They both said at the same time and she smiled in a happy way and he smirked in a satisfied way.

"You dropped the ice cream!" They observed the cone that was upside down and was slowly bleeding coral. At the same time they both dug into it with their spoons and started eating it. A few minutes later, the wise ice cream keeper looked up from making another batch of strawberry cheesecake and saw the two of them holding hands under the table and scooping ice cream off the wooden surface.

_Ice cream brings us together._

_

AND SCENE!

"Hello is this thing on? Is anybody listening? A brand new day has begun, the first thing that I wanna do, is make sure that you feel it too, so I'm not the only one."

Just something fluffy because well I've been writing sad things lately and it was sort of bringing me down too. But I think tragic is my best =] fluffy on me because incredibly cheesy.

Whadya think? Love? Hate? Unsure? Constructive criticism appreciated, and if you think it's crap please tell me why =] And lurkers leave reviews please

love (and other sentimental thoughts)

The Queen of Lunacy

P.S. Darn, I missed the 11:11 again =[

P.P.S. I was going to do I is for Infatuation but I didn't get anything out of it, so I changed to ice cream =]

P.P.P.S I kinda stole the whole idea of eating ice cream off the floor/table after dropping it from FRIENDS (that was a pretty funny episode!)


	10. J is for Jacket

Hello stranger,

Back again, you must be getting sick of me updating so much

Okay I couldn't really figure out what J would stand for (i.e had a brain sdigidspoerem) but then I watched the first Harry Potter movie again (they are such DORKS in the first movie, it's hilarious. They're adorkable.) And I came up with this thing. Don't know how it ends at the moment, so bear with me.

Idea from UbiquitousPhatom, read the original! "A to Z"

Onto J

J is for Jacket

Hermione sat peacefully on the banks of the Hogwarts lake reading a well thumbed copy of Hogwarts: A History. She read the book now and again simply because it transported her back to her childhood when she was convinced that the world was innocent and everyone actually had good intentions. But the many years spent fighting off people who only hated her just because of she wasn't born into _their_ world had taught her not to be so naive.

She turned a page carefully and sighed and looked the sky. The weather had been nice for quite a while and barely anyone stayed inside anymore. A Gryffindor tie hung loosely around her neck and her plain white button down was unbuttoned at the top and her sleeves were rolled up. Her shoes lay beside her (in a neat pile, with the socks folded beside them) and the jade grass was soft under her. She hadn't felt this relaxed since... ever.

"Look what we have here? The mudblood's all alone, where's Pottyhead and Weaslebee?" She visibly winced as an all too familiar voice drawled behind her and a girlish giggle accompanied it. She should just ignore them, and maybe they would go away.

"Hey mudblood? Pay attention to me, I'm more important than you and you should pay respect to people more powerful than you" The voice continued on. The Gryffindor tensed her shoulders but continued pretending to read. The words had started dancing across the page and she found it hard to focus as she got angrier.

When a pale hand descended into her vision and snatched the book away from her she jumped up snarling, forgetting about ignoring her "enemies".

"Give the book back ferret," Hermione spat at Draco who regarded her warily, the memory of being punched in Third Year still fresh in his mind, even after four years. The handsome face of Blaise Zabini and the pug like face of Pansy Parkinson glared at her from either side of Draco Malfoy.

"What's wittle mudblood going to do?" Even though he had helped them during the war somewhat, he still acted as if they were below him. Smirking in all his glory he crossed his arms over the tattered version of Hogwarts: A History. He had become the bane of her life having become Head Boy, and she actually had to _share a living place with him_.

"Malfoy give me the book, or else I'll give you a little reminder of what happened in Third Year." He frowned a little bit but went back to his trademark smirk soon enough.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would, I've fought people much more powerful than you lot. And I've won." She smiled smugly at the three glaring in front of her and raised her eyebrows as if to say _Beat that. _"Now give me the book"

Draco shook his head obstinately and held it above his head. "Come and get it, or are you too short mudblood?" Hermione jumped up at down trying in vain to get back the book while Draco's followers laughed in the background. As she jumped again he pushed her a little bit and losing balance she fell back into the lake.

Hermione came back to the surface sputtering for breath and coughing. Draco, Pansy and Blaise were practically crying with laughing so much. She started to get out until she remembered what she was wearing, scowling she started to swim away from the shore.

"What the hell is that mudblood doing?"

"She's going to get herself killed!" Draco said stripping off his jacket and taking off his shoes and socks.

"Dray, don't be ridiculous, just let her kill herself. She's just a mudblood after all." Pansy bleated in the background.

"I don't want to be held responsible for the Head Girl's death!" He muttered darkly diving into the murky depths of the water. As soon as he had swam a few strokes he regretted diving in. The water was full of unknown objects that _touched him_, and it just made him shiver. When Draco finally reached Hermione he was trying to contain girlish screams.

"Granger, what the hell are you doing?"

"I thought a nice swim would be quite nice in this weather," she spat viciously while treading water.

"Get back to shore before the Giant Squid eats all of us!"

"Nonsense, the Squid has never eaten a student before! And I think it might be dead... There has been a rotten smell around here for quite a while." She said matter-of-factly and continued treading water.

"Come on Granger! I'm freezing and there's all these weird creatures in the lake, and I left my wand in the common room!"

"_I can't_" She said a little desperately.

"Why?"

"I'm wearing a white shirt Malfoy!"

"Well so am I... Stop being so fussy, this is hardly the time to be talking about fashion Grang- Oh. _Oh_." Draco's eyes widened a little bit as he realized the rather troublesome problem they had. "Well... you could just bend down to conceal, your um... _stuff_."

"I think not Malfoy!"

"Okay fine, I'll give you my jacket and we'll cast a drying spell or something."

"Neither of us have wands"

"Then we'll just go up wet Granger, I honestly wouldn't care if we danced to the castle in ponchos and fake mustaches as long as we get out of this damn lake!" Ignoring her weird looks he began to swim to shore.

"I'm not getting out in front of your... _friends_." She called out behind him. Sighing in annoyance he shouted out to Pansy and Blaise to leave and they happily complied. They both swam back and Draco was the first to get out.

"Here's my jacket, wear it and it'll cover your um... _stuff_." He said throwing it nearer to her.

"Turn around." Ignoring his annoyed _What?_ she patiently repeated, "Turn around, I don't want you seeing me in the state I currently am in." Sighing in a dramatic way he turned around. "Are you completely turned around?"

"_Yes Granger!_ Now wear the damn jacket!" Hermione quickly got up and slipped the jacket on. They both began the trudge back to their common room, ignoring the looks they got from various people and the whispers that followed them.

When they arrived they cast drying spells and Draco ran off to his room to shower enough to get the lake off of him, and she sat down in front of the fire snuggled in his jacket.

"Granger, what did you do with my jacket?" He called out, arriving in his night clothes and wet hair. Seeing her cuddled into it, his heart strings twanged a bit but ignoring it he cried out, "Granger, give it back, it's not yours!"

"But I like it."

"I like it too, which is why _I bought it!_" She made no move to give it back so he stomped over to her and after a huge struggle they both ended up sitting side by side on the couch with Hermione's left arm in the left sleeve and Draco's right arm in the right sleeve. They sat in silence for a while both broodingly staring into space.

"Fine Granger, have it your way, take the fucking jacket! It's got your germs on it anyways." Hermione smiled gleefully and kissed him on the cheek and somehow took the jacket off both of them and ran into her room. Draco touched his cheek and ran after her into her room.

"What the hell is this?" He said pointing at the cheek where she had so delicately kissed him.

"A cheek? I mean no, not a cheek. A freckle? What? I can't make out anything you're saying."

"It's a kiss! The place where you placed your lips and kissed! Why Granger, why would you do that?" She shrugged and he got even angrier. "That's not even the proper way to kiss someone!"

"Well how do you properly kiss someone oh Lord Malfoy?" Setting his jaws Draco crossed the room in two steps and kissed her on the lips. When there was no response to his kiss, he started to pull away when she grabbed his face and kissed back with more passion than he had expected.

When they broke apart, Hermione pulled the jacket tighter around her and stared at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Who knew muggles were good at kissing." He remarked after minutes of awkward silence. Kissing the glare off her face, he sat down next to her and held her hand because it seemed like the right thing to do.

"What happened to my book?"

"Shut up, I gave you my jacket." She squeezed his hand tighter and the two opposites found themselves hoping no one would find them together, because in the most cliche way, together sounded good with forever at the moment.

_

AND SCENE!

"You spin my head right round, right round, when you go down, when you go down down."

That is one of my favourite dancing songs, no idea why, it kinda just is a song I always dance to if it comes on

Anyhoo, whadya think? Love? Hate? Unsure? Constructive criticism appreciated, and if you think it's crap tell me why =] And lurkers leave reviews.

xx kisses

The Queen of Lunacy

P.S. I think I kinda failed with this chaper XD


	11. K is for Kiss

Hello stranger,

Oh dear, I couldn't think of a word for K. For some reason I kept thinking of words that started with C (cranberries, clap, kleptomaniac, oh that's with a K after all!)

And then I searched on the intaweb, and found the most obvious one of all... P.S. And the reference to Peter Pan, just read the book and was most enchanted by it. I loved it so much I was kinda sad I finished it.

Idea from UbiquitousPhantom

Onto K

K is for Kiss

Peter Pan had been read to Hermione Granger every night before she went to sleep when she was a child. And then when her parents had deemed her too old for such things as being read to, she would pick up the well thumbed book and pore over it by the feeble light of her night lamp. She knew the story by heart and at night she tried so hard to get lost in Neverland and fly and believe that magic was real, because she just _knew _it was.

She had inspected her mouth from all angles wondering if she had a kiss that everyone wanted but could never get. She had decided that she had, and the only person who could get it from her was Peter, so she used to leave the window open so he could come in and steal it from her. This tradition continued on during Hogwarts, much to the annoyance of her roommates who would close it at one point in the other. On nights when they closed it, she would wake up in a sweat and was sure that Peter had arrived and hadn't been able to get in.

But as she grew older, she stopped reading the book so religiously and leaving the window open. Sometimes when she would see the worn and torn copy at the bottom she would feel ashamed for leaving Peter behind and she would trace that one kiss on her lips that only he would ever have.

Her little cousins always tried to steal that kiss whenever they saw her, as a sort of game but they were never serious about it, there were more important things like what delightful presents they had gotten or whether cousin Hermione would let them wear her funny hat.

The first person who had seriously tried to get that kiss was Viktor Krum. He had kissed her so many times she was sure he had taken what was rightfully Peter's, but it always stayed there dancing across her lips and he would exclaim in annoyance and kiss her again.

The second person who tried to obtain it was Ronald Weasley. He tried to coax it out with loving words of how she deserved so much better than a git like him. And when he couldn't get it he'd lightly peck her on the cheek and walk away because he couldn't stand the kiss mocking him as if it was saying _You'll never claim me_.

The last person who tried to get it was Draco Malfoy. He had gotten it without putting that much effort into it, because that's just the way he did things. They had been working on a partner project- rather she had been working and he was looking at her contemplatively. She had sighed, and as an instinct her fingers traced her hidden kiss because that always calmed her down. His hands had grabbed hers and he had gazed at her as if to say "If I may?" And then he had leaned forward and captured her lips. When they leaned back he smirked triumphantly and mused-

"Got it." Her hands flew up to her lips and indeed, the kiss was no longer taunting everyone in the room, daring them to try- just try- to get it. His smirk turned into a full smile as her own lips spread.

As he got up, for a fleeting moment, she thought she had glimpsed Peter somewhere among the green robes that swirled around the wizard. But then it was gone, and it was just Draco standing there smiling victoriously because he had stolen the kiss from Peter.

And even though she had expected to be heart broken when the time came that someone actually took the kiss because it would mean that Peter had no reason to come tapping at her window she felt wonderfully elated.

"Got it." He repeated beaming at her.

"Yes you did."

_

AND SCENE!

"I've been around the world in the pouring rain, feelin' something new, really feelin' strange."

Oh how I love Peter Pan. It's a wonderful book. Read it, or I shall hate you forever and ever and ever! *Passionate arm gesture* Just jokes, I'll still love all my lovely reviewers and readers

Oh and special thanks to icyclouds, who's been here since my first fanfic!

I've received some lovely reviews, you can help increase my self esteem by giving me more =P

Love? Hate? Unsure? Creative construction- damn where did that come from? I guess I shouldn't be up this late and writing, I'd call it typo city- CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is appreciated, and if you think it's crap please tell me why =]

xx kisses

The Queen of Lunacy


	12. L is for Life

Hello stranger,

Pete Wentz wrote on his blog that "I'm scared for rainy day kids because I don't think they'll ever see the light of day" or something like that. I consider myself a rainy day kid, and well, sometimes I think it's true.

Onto L.

L is for Life

**3/5/1998**

Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, celebrating, mourning, loving, curing. They stayed there just recovering from the shock that he was actually _gone_.

The only reason Hermione went and sat by Draco was because he looked lonely. And also because she didn't really belong with the Weasleys- in this Great Hall she didn't really belong with anyone.

His parents cast her cautious looks and edged over away from her but he didn't even glance up at her. She noticed his whole body was shaking and she wanted to do something to comfort him, but it was hard to do after 7 years of hating him with all her heart.

"Thanks." He muttered. "For saving me."

"It was Harry." Neither of them wanted to add- _it always is_.

"Why are you sitting with me?"

"You looked lonely." He glared into space and said nothing. "It's over. We did it." She added.

"You did it." He said shooting a meaningful look at her. She looked in fascination at the dark mark that marred his perfect pale skin on his left forearm. Noticing her gaze he quickly covered it with his other hand. "It was stupid and it wasn't worth it."

"I know."

"No you don't."

"I can try."

"Granger, you can't go through life being nice to everyone. That's not the way life works."

"Well being evil doesn't get you anywhere in life either. Life doesn't have a certain way of functioning, you just do what you think is right."

"You sound sure of yourself Granger."

"Really? Because I'm not sure at all." For the first time he smiled at her and when she had to leave she almost felt sorry.

_

**4/5/1998**

Hermione didn't know why they had turned up early in the morning, once again in the Great Hall. Ron muttered something about trying to fix the ceiling, but not even Hermione the genius could think of a way to fix it.

Draco was there for some reason. She wasn't sure if he had left, or if he had just stayed the whole night. He looked tired, so once again Hermione sat by him while Harry and some members of the Order wondered if they had recovered all the bodies.

"Did you stay here all night?" She asked him.

"The Ministry is crawling around all over my house searching for stray Death Eaters. And I don't want to go back there. Ever."

"I don't really want to go back to my home either." She said looking straight ahead of them. He bit back the retort he tasted on his tongue because she was the only one that wasn't shooting him filthy glares. _Well I wouldn't want to go back to a filthy mudblood's home too._

"Why?" When had Draco Malfoy started being understanding?

"Before the war I erased my parent's memories of me, and made them think they were a childless couple, so that they wouldn't be worried about me, and so that Voldemort wouldn't come after them. They're living in Australia now," Hermione bit back tears and Draco looked at her in wonderment. He thought he had suffered, but she had given up her family to save people she barely knew.

"Oh," He said lamely.

"I'm kind of scared to go get them. Maybe they're happier without me." She mused rubbing a serious looking bruise on her arm. He wanted to tell her that of course they weren't happier without her, who could be happy without Hermione in their life? But instead he grabbed the arm she was rubbing and healed the bruise.

He didn't let go of her arm and instead slid his hand down to hers so they sat looking at the mess that was Hogwarts solemnly thinking about how life worked with their hands entwined.

_

**5/5/1998**

Hermione decided not to come back to the Great Hall in the morning because she couldn't breathe in there. Draco stayed locked up in an empty classroom and wished she was there so that she could hold his hand and help him breathe. He didn't know how he survived the day, but as soon as the shadows had swallowed the school he felt better.

He wandered the halls that were slowly being rebuilt at night. He hadn't actually slept in a while. Sometimes when he came to places where people he had known had been killed a shiver travelled up and down his spine. Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall alone when his feet dragged him there.

She only noticed him when he took a seat in front of her so he could see if he got lost in her eyes.

"I didn't come in the morning because I couldn't breathe in here," Hermione said almost apologetically to him.

"I couldn't breathe either." And a look of understanding passed between them as they silver met brown.

"But I came back to meet you."

Draco smiled a little bit because he didn't want to tell her that the little statement she had made had made him happy for the first time in a few years.

"I think I'm broken Draco." It was the first time she had ever said his proper name and he liked the way it slid off her tongue as if it was waiting to be said.

"I'll fix you." If he had ever said something like that before, he would have sneered at himself but the sleepless nights he had spent by himself trying to breathe easily had taught him that he could be cliche if he wanted to.

"But you're broken too, who's going to fix you?"

"Hermione. Please let me fix you, I don't deserve to be fixed."

"That's not the way life works, if you fix me then I'll fix you. I don't want you to be falling apart in my arms."

"Fine." He said kissing her on the lips to seal the deal. They held hands across the table and talked about how they would love each other and slowly repair the damage that had happened and they would figure out how life works. They mused how maybe they would spend their life together, and then again, maybe they wouldn't. And then they laughed because they both knew, that _this was how life worked_.

_

AND SCENE!

"Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep, waging wars to shake the poet and the beat."

M is for Missed Opportunities. Feel like I've had a lot of those. Sorry, I'm feeling a bit melancholy today.

Love? Hate? Unsure? Constructive criticism is appreciated and if you think it's crap please tell me why.

xx kisses

The Queen of Lunacy

P.S. Changed my profile description on a whim, I think it gives away a lot, but nothing at the same time.

P.P.S. I write my dates as day/month/year not month/day/year.


	13. M is for Missed Opportunities

Hello stranger,

I've been thinking too much lately which leaves me depressed and paranoid... And lines are hazing over for me and I'm not sure about a lot of things anymore, so sorry if there's a lack of updates because of this or my writing becomes worse, but I'll keep it up for my lovely reviewers =]

Onto M, I kind of said in the last chapter it would be Missed Opportunities, but that was a spur of the moment thing. It was originally M is for Mirror, but I'll see where Missed Opportunities takes me.

M is for Missed Opportunities

"Have you ever felt like you've missed an opportunity?"

_The first time Draco missed an opportunity was when Hermione walked into his carriage in search of a toad and he had shunned her because she looked annoying and obviously wasn't a pureblood. He already had friends- those two oafs who followed him around and looked at him adoringly and he would make more because he was Draco fucking Malfoy. _

_The first time Draco actually felt like he had missed an opportunity was when Hermione had arrived at the Yule Ball draped on Krum's arm looking stunningbeautifulgorgeous. He passed by her and secretly wondered why he hadn't come with him, he probably had more money than the bloke she was with. And he was Draco fucking Malfoy. And her blue robes would look good with his black robes, who had ever heard of mixing blue and red? He could have said something to her, but he was with Pansy. She was purer than her. But what made his heart drop was the fact that her pure blood was the only good thing about her._

_He missed countless opportunities with her- sneering and insulting her for no reason instead of reconciling, because really what were they fighting about in the first place?_

_The last time Draco missed an opportunity was when they had taken her to Malfoy Manor and his aunt had started torturing her right in front of him and he hadn't saved her. He tried to remain impassive but his brain was flashing with thoughts of black and blue and maybe it was because now her skin was peppered with bruises or maybe it was because blue and black would have looked so good together. And then his brain was flashing blue and red maybe because she had started bleeding a little over her blue jeans or maybe it was because that's the only thing he could remember from the night when he was sure he had started wanting to string Draco and Hermione together. He was relieved when her friends rescued her but he knew he had missed too major an opportunity to ever make it up again._

"What are you talking about Draco?" His father said impatiently, his cold calculating eyes flitting over all the people gathered in the Great Hall. His mother shot him an understanding look and held his hand under the table but her hands felt cold like his father's eyes so Draco shook her hand off and turned around so he didn't have to see the hurt in his mother's eyes.

When he left the Great Hall because he didn't feel like he had a right to mourn with everyone else he found himself walking to the Room of Requirement because that was the only place that had given him any comfort and hidden his secrets in the past year. He was surprised to find Hermione leaning against a wall crying and he wondered if he should just walk by and continue with his tradition of missing opportunities.

"Hey Granger,"

"I just want to be alone Malfoy."

"We're missing an opportunity right now." He told her and watched as she raised her watery eyes at him.

"So I wasn't the only one? Thinking that I had missed one too many opportunities?"

"No." They both beamed and it felt good for Draco because he hadn't smiled in so damn long and it felt good for Hermione because she wasn't alone.

They sat side by side against the wall, she was leaning on him because she was so tired of fighting and he didn't mind because it was the one opportunity he hadn't missed. All he could think about was blue and black and how good it looked together and maybe it was because she was wearing sapphire and he was wearing ebony and there was no scarlet to be seen.

_

AND SCENE!

"All the lonely people, where do they all come from? All the lonely people, where do they all belong?"

Sorry if this isn't that great :/

Love? Hate? Unsure? Constructive criticism appreciated and if you think it's crap please tell me why =]

xx kisses

The Queen of Lunacy

P.S. It rained like anything today. I felt good to be a rainy day kid, and I think I will see the light of day. Maybe not now, but in the future.


	14. N is for No and Nargles

Hello stranger,

I had a nice sleep and I feel more cheerful... I still have to talk to Gloobery Gloobery Gumdrops ASAP though =P

I love all my wonderful readers! Thanks for the hits, reviews, favourites and story alerts!

Well I thought of one for N which was No.... But then voldyismyfather gave me a good one so just because I feel like being generous, I'll do two one shots for N. How does that sound?

Oh and please check out "What Is This Feeling?" by starflame607, she's doing another ABC story! =D

Onto N!

**One shot numero uno**

N is for No

The first word that Draco ever said was No. Narcissa had been trying to get him to stop playing on his toy broom and take a bath and he hopped off the toy and said in a rather commanding tone-

"_**No**_." He bounced gleefully on his heels after accomplishing the task of talking but stopped as soon as he saw the tears in Narcissa's eyes.

"Marmar! No!" He said to her wiping away the sparkling tears as if to say- "Don't cry Mother."

She had then informed him that she was crying because she was happy, not because she was sad. The young Draco had cheered up immediately and held out his hand to her and then tottered with her to take his bath.

Later, to Draco's disappointment, he found out that she wasn't crying because she was happy that he had said his first word, it was because as soon as he had said no in that commanding tone she had been reminded of his father and the last thing she wanted was for Draco to become like Lucius.

But Draco still continued to use that word simply because he liked the way it tasted on his tongue. He liked that one word made up of two letters and one syllable could crush someone's dreams just like _that_.

So when McGonagall told him that his grades were slipping in Ancient Runes (why had he even taken that subject anyways?) and he would need tutoring from Hermione Granger, he had uttered that word almost instinctively.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I remind you that I am not giving you the choice to decide whether or not you want to be tutored by Ms. Granger, I am informing you that you _have_ to be tutored by Ms. Granger."

So rather grudgingly he arrived in the library and sat by her at a table in the corner of the library because he didn't want to actually be seen with a mudblood. He studied but didn't indulge in the small talk she tried to initiate, only replying with grunts or a No.

He was caught off guard when instead of asking whether he had finished the Potions essay she asked offhandedly- "Malfoy, do you regret anything you've done in life?" He had immediately thought of the Dark Mark on his arm that had tortured him for his 6th year and was sure she knew about- _hell everybody knew about it_.

"Yes." The word tasted weird as it slipped his way past his lips, it tasted too cheerful, the way he would imagine sunshine to taste. And when Draco looked up he was even more caught off guard when he saw the beam spread across her face.

"I got you to say yes!" She said triumphantly and he noted with dismay that she had. Scolding himself for slipping up, he decided he would never again utter that word of sunshine.

But as the tutoring sessions went by he found himself using the word more and more. It was like a bad habit he had started to develop like smoking, except it wasn't the nicotine that he was addicted to, it was the sunshine in the word that he couldn't get enough of. He started to enjoy the tutoring sessions because she was nice and not many people were nice to him. Draco even started to try and look good before the sessions and he didn't even know why because he didn't like Granger _that way_.

He didn't know when they stopped studying, and when they just started talking about their lives but he was glad that the subject was no longer Ancient Runes. She was a good listener and seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say.

"You say yes a lot now."

"I know." And when Hermione smiled a little more he realized that for some reason the whole room lit up like it was filled with sunshine and he got more addicted to her smile than he had to the word yes. He started to live for her smile because it reminded him of the way his mother would smile at him when he was a kid, and his mother never smiled at him now.

Just her simple smile would cheer him up and all of a sudden whenever someone said something funny in class Draco would search the room to see if Hermione was laughing. He dreamed of her smiling at him and holding hands and he would wake up with a peculiar feeling in his stomach- almost as if he was _happy_. Pansy would have told him he was in love, but Pansy was a ridiculous romantic so he wouldn't have listened to her.

"Do you like me?" She had asked once after he had spent the afternoon listening to what had happened to her during the War (he felt so guilty when she had narrated the story of her being tortured and he didn't even know why.)

"No." The word sounded negative and it tasted bitter and he missed the sunshine that followed the word yes. Her smile faded and the library seemed dark and gloomy again.

"Oh."

"I mean. I think I don't just like you. I love you."

"_Oh._" And her smile was back again and the room was lit up with dancing sunlight and he wished that annoying Creevey kid was here to take a picture of it, so Draco could see it anytime.

The next tutoring session they held hands and it felt like he was stuck in his dream but it was real. He vowed never to say no again because yes was what got him here in the first place.

**Oneshot numero dos**

N is for Nargles

It was a random Christmas party that the Golden Trio had been invited to after the Battle of Hogwarts simply because they were the _Golden Trio_. Ron and Harry had refused to come because none of them had any idea who the hostess was, so Hermione went as representative of all of them because that was the polite thing to do.

The party turned out to be rather grand, and they would have all enjoyed it. She kept to herself mostly because everyone else was much older and interested in things such as the price of dress robes or the latest broom, but was sometimes dragged to meet someone by the hostess-

"Oh Mr. and Mrs. Raul, this is _Hermione Granger_. Yes, the Hermione Granger who helped Harry Potter defeat You-Know-Who. Hermione, these are the Raul's!" She would then be obliged to stay a few minutes and make small talk and be congratulated on being so wonderful and being herself. Hermione would then retire to her corner near the mistletoe. This was her first mistake of course.

An hour into the party the hostess came prancing up to her dragging someone by the wrist who had a pained expression on his face.

"Hermione! This is Draco Malfoy, I'm sure you know him. Why don't you two youngsters keep each other company, eh?" The hostess than dropped her load and danced into the sea of well dressed party-goers. The two stood awkwardly together and Hermione wondered if she should move to another corner because she didn't want to be stuck with the insufferable git.

"So, some party?" She said vaguely, wondering if she should make a break for the punch bowl and hopefully he would have gone away by the time she came back.

"Oh yes." He replied in a tone matching hers. His eyes rested on the punch bowl and she pouted because she had had the idea first.

"Don't you dare make a break for the punch bowl Malfoy! That was my idea," Hermione informed him angrily.

"I wasn't going to make a break fro the punch bowl Granger! And besides, I'm not one to steal ideas, especially from the likes of you." They continued to argue softly but soon stopped when they noticed people were looking at them with delighted expressions on their faces.

"Oh look the two are going to kiss!" A tall lady wrapped in gold velvet and rubies exclaimed happily. Draco and Hermione both looked up at the mistletoe above them and noticed that during their fighting they had moved closer to each other. They both groaned and cursed their luck.

"We might as well humour them," Draco muttered grudgingly. Hermione looked horrified.

"What? No!"

"Are you saying you don't want to kiss me? I happen to be a very good kisser," He said stiffly.

"Well we've been enemies for 7 years!" He frowned at the fact that he couldn't argue with her anymore.

"They're expecting us to do something, and I can't disappoint these people! I've already gone down in their eyes after my role in the War."

"But I can't kiss you."

"Why? Weasel will be jealous?"

"No. There are um...." Hermione wildly tried to think of an excuse. "There are Nargles."

"_What?_"

"You know, Nargles, creatures in mistletoes, and they're supposed to be quite the little thieves." They both observed the mistletoe searching for the rumored Nargles. Draco realized that this was a rather ridiculous idea since Nargles didn't even exist, so he grabbed Hermione and kissed her on the lips. As soon as the kiss was over, he smirked at her and walked away. The party went back to normal as the guests were satisfied with the kiss. Hermione stared into the general direction Malfoy had walked away in, and retreated farther back into her corner. She tried to tell herself her heart was beating faster because of some other reason, not because of the kiss.

There was another Christmas party taking place the next day, thrown by the same person because she "had just enjoyed herself so much she _must _throw another one." This time only Hermione was invited and Ron and Harry grumbled about the injustice of the world as she left the apartment. She had spent a long time getting ready and she wondered if it was because there was a chance _he _would be there. She hadn't stopped thinking about him, and it upset her because it was too illogical for her.

The party went exactly as the last one, except this time she made sure her corner was nowhere near the mistletoe. Malfoy suddenly appeared by her side elegantly sipping from a flute of champagne.

Hermione was almost too happy when the conversation flowed easily between them. He seemed pleasant, and maybe it was because he had drowned a few glasses of champagne.

"You're acting strange." He noted after a while.

"It's those Nargles." She said in a flustered way.

"_What_?"

"You know Nargles, they're creatures who-"

"Yes I know that, but what did they do to you?"

"They're thieves, and I think they stole my heart." She pouted at him and Draco regarded her in an amused way.

"Maybe the Nargles aren't to blame." He said tipping the contents of the glass into his mouth. Hermione suddenly felt jealous of the glass and looked away.

"Well who else should I blame them?" She asked looking at the adults getting drunk around them.

"Maybe I stole your heart." He said smirking at her and her eyes lit up.

"I think you did." And when he smirked and went to take another sip, she grabbed the glass and set it on the table beside her because the jealousy was getting to her.

"What was that for?"

"The Nargles took it." And for once he didn't argue back and kissed her on the cheek in a most un-Draco Malfoy like way.

_

AND SCENE!

"Feels like I'm falling and I- I'm lost in your eyes, you make me crazier, crazier."

They're frightfully long =P Thanks to voldyismyfather for the nargles idea =]

Did you know apparently nargles are used a lot in Luna/Draco fanfics! Who ever knew they existed... You know what's a weird couple? Snape/Lavender... *shiver*

Love? Hate? Unsure? Constructive criticism is appreciated and if you think it's crap please tell me why =]

xx kisses

The Queen of Lunacy

P.S. I love it when reviewers quote back bits they like, so if you want me to love you more you can do that =P I'll still love you all regardless though =]

P.P.S. I might not update as regularly, because school's starting =[ and my fanfiction account wasn't working that well... I think I replied to all my reviewers, but I'm not sure if you guys got them =S and also I've had a hard time uploading this chapter (LIKE VERY HARD TIME)... Okay, I think I might reply to some reviews again, so if you get a reply twice, please don't be annoyed =]


	15. O is for Opposites

Hello Stranger,

Oh 2 days of school and I already feel exhausted! I'm in 8th Grade and yes I'm exhausted, I'll probably be dying when I'm in 11th and doing IB! But tomorrow's a holiday so I decided I would write this, hurrah!

My friendship group is kinda falling apart... So my goal is to get closer with all my other friends, so wish me luck =]

Maybe I can write this without falling asleep =] (Maybe Z can be for Zzzz)

O! (rather obvious one especially for Dramione... but I couldn't resist, I will branch out with more interesting vocabulary in the next few chapters)

O is for Opposites

Hermione Granger was a girl, which many people failed to realize. She loved to learn, if she found out some little fact that she never knew and no one would ever care about, she would consider it a good day. She was the "Smartest Witch of our age" and she was a muggle, and she was proud of it. She didn't like to be the centre of attention, but she always was because of her choice of friends. Even if she was at the corner of the attention circle, she was still there and that disturbed her. Her favourite colour was robin's egg blue because that was the crayon she always used to colour the sky -and she loveloveloved the sky- and it made her think of days when she was smaller and more carefree. Her friends were her life, if they suffered, she suffered. She wouldn't, **couldn't** let her feelings take over her logic, everything she did was perfectly planned and the only time she did anything impulsive was when she wasn't thinking- and she _always_ regretted it afterwards. She didn't think looks were that important, but she still spent ages in front of the mirror examining herself and wondering if her face was proportionate, or if her eyes were ones you could get lost in, or if her lips were kissable. She would apply the tiniest bit of makeup, and then wash it off because no one would notice it anyways. Her time in the war had made her realize that people weren't nice, and this upset the child inside her that was colouring with her 64 Crayola Pack. She was kind, passionate, empathetic and the list went on.

Draco Malfoy was _Draco Malfoy_, which people never failed to realize. He walked through life confidently not really caring about his grades or the little facts Granger would randomly spout out because he had money. He thought in a way that his father would be proud of because that's how a Malfoy _had_ to behave. He was always the centre of attention, so he got used to putting on a show for his eager audience. When he wasn't being followed by a spotlight he felt relieved but everything he did seemed just a little more grander if there were hundreds of students watching in interest. His favourite colour was green because that was his house colour and that was the end of it. He had no other reason to like it, he wasn't even sure if he particularly liked emerald at times. He didn't have friends, he had followers and that suited him just fine because they did what he said and who didn't want that? He wasn't impulsive, he never really did anything except sneer and hurl insults. If he did something on impulse he always made sure he had a clean up crew waiting beside to apologize, no Malfoy _never _apologized, to clean up the mess he left behind. Looks were everything to him, but he never spent that much time in front of the mirror because he _knew_ he looked good. His time in the war had taught him that he didn't want to be a Malfoy, because it was all bullshit, the purebloods were just as disgusting as the mudbloods. He sometimes wondered if he could change his name, or he would stare in fascination at the Dark Mark decorating his pale skin contemplating whether he would be able to slice the skin off. He was evil, cowardly, sarcastic and the list went on.

They were complete opposites and this suited them fine because neither wanted one another. But when they started to glance at each other from across the hall and be fascinated by the way that with muggle magnets, the opposite ends attracted. So they both decided it was time to do something about the butterflies sabotaging their insides-

"_Hey Granger, I think we would be good together. Even though we're polar opposites."_

"_Opposites attract you know?"_

And they both beamed rather stupidly at one another and then they started locking eyes during classes or brushing hands and being very secret. They would both complain to each other about how they were such a cliche and they both hated cliche because it was too happy for Draco and it wasn't logical for Hermione.

But as they got to know each other- know that Hermione loved when they held hands and he traced letters on her wrists, Draco loved when she kissed him on the cheek and ran away, Hermione hated it when he cornered her and kissed her, Draco hated to be the one not in control of the kiss, Hermione tasted like cherries and Draco tasted like some spicy mint- they decided that this one cliche was good because it made Hermione learn something new everyday and it made Draco want to be a Malfoy just so he could marry her some day and smile when she announced that she was Mrs. Malfoy.

_

AND SCENE!

"Dumbledore? Pfft, he's nothing compared to Rumbleroar. He's the headmaster of Pigfarts, he's a lion. AND HE CAN TALK"

"OH MOONSHOES POTTER, traversing the universe in his rocket ship!"

Kudos to whoever guesses where the lines are from and said them.

Love? Hate? Unsure? Constructive criticism appreciated and if you think it's crap please tell me why =]

I am very tired now, so night night. I wish you all dreams and not nightmares. Oh and I might be getting a fiction press account so I can write things without having to wonder if my characters are OOC, y'know?

OMG SO EXCITED! MY FAVOURITE CHAPTER IS NEXT!!!

xx kisses

The Queen of Lunacy


	16. P is for Peter Pan

Hello Stranger,

I'm BACK!!!

With P!

My favourite one, I'm uber excited!

It's okay if you don't like it as much as I like it, but even if you don't like it I'm still going to like it =P

Shoutouts:

CVC to- **Sophia Pitt** for getting the song for N, **Lady Arianne of Ambers Valley, checkerboard-pineapple, I'.PsychoDramaBeautyQueen and OhSoTalented09** for getting the quotes for O, **allyandmax** for getting "Eleanor Rigby", **Slythrn Royalty and Sophia Pitt** for getting "Right Round", **starflame607, **** dracolover82093, and checkerboard-pineapple **for getting "Don't trust me" AND **Lillith Aurora **for getting "Dear Maria". I think that's all of it....

Idea from UbiquitousPhantom

Onto P!

P is for Peter Pan

She leaned out her window, the wind blowing back her curly brown hair. She was wearing one of _his_ shirts. It was a formal white button down which she had stolen from him soon after he started appearing outside her window. It was huge for her because he was so much taller, but she still wore it.

She closed her eyes and hugged the material around her. She felt like Wendy. She opened her eyes and he was there. Peter.

His golden golden hair almost sparkled in the moonlight. His green robes fitted him just so and he hovered outside her window on his state of the art broom.

"Will you teach me how to fly?" She asked in a breathless sort of way. He smiled in an amused sort of way.

"Just think of us." She presumed he meant to think happy thoughts, because whenever she thought of "us" she felt happiness rising from the tips of her toes. She climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his strong waist and she had never felt so safe in her life.

They flew so fast that even the wind couldn't keep up with them. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine she was actually flying hand in hand through the dark sky with her Peter.

_Where are your lost boys? Did you leave them to find me?_ They flew on silently, passing star after star and she felt deliriously content. She shivered just a little and snugged into his back. He smelt like the wind.

After a while he returned back to her window and wrapped his green cloak around her. He flew off and started performing for her. She laughed and clapped her hands as he flipped in the air, and she had never seen him look so happy. The only time he looked really happy was when he was on a broom, and she always wished _she _could make him as happy.

Finally he returned back to her side. They sat together holding hands, wishing the night would never end and the moon would decide not to fall down.

"I think I love you," she said swinging her legs over the edge. It was kind of dangerous, but he would catch her if she fell.

"You shouldn't"

"But I do." She wished she didn't sometimes, but she did. So much it hurt.

"You know the stars?" He asked and she nodded. "They're out for for you." She smiled a little brighter and leaned against him. She fell asleep wishing he would love her too.

When she woke up, the only proof he had been there was the green cloak wrapped around her. That was the way they worked, they would fall asleep together and wake up apart.

He had a big Quiddich game that day. Against Hufflepuff. She holed herself up in her room buried in the green cloak wishing that when the sun came up his smiles weren't replaced with sneers and his kisses with insults.

Before she knew it she was walking in between her best friends who were saying that Hufflepuff wasn't that great but anything was better than Slytherin. She sat quitely in the crowds and watched him play. He was so determined to win, and she hoped with all her heart he would.

The match went on for hours, point after point, no one finding the snitch. When it started raining the teachers considered postponing it but then he rose holding the snitch up, circling around for everyone to see. No one cheered as much as they should have because they all wanted to get out of the rain. He caught her eyes and smiled victoriously and she smiled sadly back. She wished people would cheer more, _he deserved it_, but everyone had already left and he couldn't even take a victory lap.

Soon she was the only one left and he flew over to her. His platinum hair was plastered to his forehead and his silver eyes danced with excitement.

"Wasn't I great?" He asked in a breathless sort of way.

"I have to go." She looked at her feet so she didn't have to see the smile fade from his face.

"Why?"

"Because I need to know what's real. Is it real when you kiss me when no one's looking? Or is it real when you jeer and mock?" She wanted to know if the Draco who wanted to fly with her forever with his sparkling sparkling eyes and emerald robes at night was real. She hoped it was, she didn't like the Draco who grew up in the morning.

"You said you loved me."

"You said I shouldn't."

"But you still did."

"I can't love someone who doesn't love me." She secretly hoped he would protest and say he did love her, but he didn't. He looked a little lost- as if he had grown up to a world of heartbreak and as she walked away she wondered if that was what Peter looked like when Wendy left him.

_

AND SCENE

"Hey moon, please forget to fall down, hey moon, don't you go down"

AHHH I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!! *Giddy like a school girl*

Guess the song... Who will get the CVC's? =]

What did you think? Love? Hate? Unsure? Constructive Criticism appreciated and if you think it's crap please tell me why =]

xx kisses

The Queen of Lunacy


	17. Q is for Quiet

Hello stranger,

Okay, I have done the author's note starting for Q about 3 times and every time I would sit and think and I'd get a big cuppa-nothing. But I went to my uncle's house and sat on his stair well and Q came to me! :D

Oh by the way, I have a fictionpress account- MoyeenaBird- And I'll be posting a new story up tomorrow or today called "Bright Yellow Glasses" so be a dear and check it out when you can!

Onto Q- What's up buttercup sounds enchanting to me.

Q is for Quiet

Hermione Granger was tired of people telling her what she wanted. They treated her like she was some porcelain doll- maybe it was because her parents didn't know she existed or she didn't feel like she belonged, but they didn't know what she wanted or what she felt like. And she certainly didn't want to be treated like a porcelain doll, because she didn't feel like one.

No, she didn't want to read a book written by some person who went through the same thing, and no she didn't want to talk. She didn't want chocolate chip cookies (okay maybe just a few) and she definitely did not want to marry Ron and officially be a part of the family or go to some grand ball thrown just for her. Hermione just wanted some quiet.

So she made up her mind one day, and before she could really think about it, her clothes and favourite books were packed with a flick of her wand and she had boarded the Knight Bus and set off. The only trace that she had ever been there was the scent of her perfume and a note-

_Harry+Ron_

_I just want some quiet. Don't worry, I'll be fine._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

When she had entered the Knight Bus, the driver and conductor had recognized her and tipped their hats in respect. Hermione had smiled courteously back and sat down on a seat nearest a window. She watched the scenery go by and when the sun made its exit and the seats had been replaced by beds she turned and surveyed the rest of the bus.

The only other person who was there was a tall, blonde boy with silver eyes. She knew it must be Malfoy but his eyes were a little too scared to be the Malfoy she knew. The facade he put on tried to show he was strong but his eyes said _Lied to, I will never believe in anything again_. Hermione smiled brightly at him because he looked sad. He just turned away and looked back out the window, but she saw the corner of his mouth twitching as if he really wanted to smile back but he couldn't.

She didn't stay on for too long, she got off as soon as she saw a village that looked quiet. Draco got off as well, and Hermione briefly wondered if he wanted quiet as well.

The village was small and picturesque. It looked like it had been plucked straight out of a post card. Authors and artists gathered here when they ran out of ideas and no one asked questions about who you were or what you were doing here because they were probably there for the same reason. You were greeted with a warm smile and it made you feel as if there were people out there that actually cared.

Hermione rented out a small apartment which had a perfect view and smelled like parchment and freshly mown grass. It was quiet and no one disturbed her. She went to the coffee shop every morning and made small talk with the owner. Sometimes she would see Draco there and sometimes she wouldn't. He had rented the apartment across from her, and at night Hermione would try and be as silent as possible so she could hear him breathing, but she never could.

It was everything she had asked for, and bit by bit she felt herself starting to get better- she never even knew she was unwell in the first place. But there was one thing missing. It was too quiet, and her days spent in front of the fire reading transformed into days spent in front of the fire feeling lonely.

Once again she didn't really think about it, her feet just dragged her over to his door of their own accord. Hermione tapped shyly on his door and when Draco opened it he looked tired and she felt like wrapping her arms around him and singing him to sleep.

"Hello...?"

"Hi, can I come in?" He opened the door wider so she could enter. It looked very Malfoy-like. Impeccably clean and so very distant. Hermione perched herself on a sofa and he stood in a corner looking lost.

"Why did you come here?" She asked timidly.

"I wanted some quiet." Draco replied. _And no one would give it to me there_ his eyes added. "You?"

"I needed some quiet." A silent understanding formed between them and it felt like something had noticeably changed.

Hermione started appearing outside his door every evening, and when she didn't Draco felt like he almost missed her. Sometimes they would talk, or sometimes they would just sit together and feel comforted by the quiet. When she stopped visiting so much because she felt like she was disturbing him the apartment felt lonely and too Malfoy-like- _impeccably clean and so very distant_.

The first time Draco appeared outside _her_ doorway he was shaking with sobs and she had somehow understood and embraced him. He was speechless with tears but his eyes repeated over and over again- _I'm so sorry_.

"I am too." Hermione had said aloud before she began stroking his hair and singing him a lullaby. He hadn't explained why he was crying or why he was sorry, and she didn't expect him to.

From then on, she stopped going to his apartment because he always came to hers at some odd hour of the night as Hermione could keep away the nightmares better than any dream catcher.

They would sit on her balcony holding hands and counting stars and she would tell him muggle children's stories and he would smile a little more each night. When Draco first kissed Hermione it felt like they had fallen right into one of those stories and everything seemed perfect.

They could do whatever they wanted here because it couldn't actually be real. It was like some make believe world that they had escaped to so no one could judge them ever again. They could kiss and hold hands and pretend they hadn't been on opposite sides and it wouldn't be real, and that was fine for them.

"Draco," Hermione had said quietly one night when they were counting stars.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm going to go back."

"Back where?"

"To the real world."

He didn't say anything but his silver eyes asked beseechingly- _Why?_

"Because it's too quiet and too unreal here. Will you come with me?"

"I need more time." Draco's voice almost sounded desperate and she gripped his hand tighter.

"Okay." He helped her pack and soon they were standing outside waiting for the Knight Bus to appear.

"Goodbye," Draco told her in an unaffected tone. _Don't leave me like everyone else_ his eyes pleaded.

"Goodbye Draco." Hermione said biting back tears as she boarded the bus. She watched him from behind the safety of a window. All she could see in the dark dark night were his eyes- _Will you wait for me like I'll wait for you?_ Hermione hoped he had heard her reply. _Yes_.

She had almost stopped waiting after the 2nd year but suddenly he arrived on her doorstep in a hurricane of tall limbs and empty eyes. He looked lost again and she had never wished more than ever that she hadn't left him. He had just started to get better, but she had broken him even more.

"I just needed more time." He told her, and he looked so small on her doorstep. Hermione just took his hand and smiled brightly in reply.

"Did you wait for me?" Draco asked, sounding like a little kid.

"Always." He raised his eyes and his mouth twitched like he wanted to smile.

"I came back to the real world." He told her rocking back and forth on his heels.

"For me?"

He shook his head but she looked at his eyes instead.

_I came back for us._

_I love you, will you love me?_

It seemed better when they kissed in the real world.

_

AND SCENE!

"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!"

What do you think? I kinda liked this one :)

Love? Hate? Unsure? Constructive criticism appreciated and if you think it's crap please tell me why :)

oh and- over 80 reviews! Wowey you guys! You are just too cool!

xx kisses

The Queen of Lunacy


	18. R is for Rewind

Hello stranger,

It's been a while. I purposely didn't think of R at all because I don't want this story to end :( I've grown quite attached to it.

So this is kinda different from the way I usually write, well I think so.... So bear with me

Oh and can you pretty please check out my story on fictionpress- "Bright Yellow Glasses"???

Onto R (and no it isn't R rated. Sorry, lame joke on my part!)

R is for Rewind

"Please don't leave."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry"

"You're _just like_ everybody else"

_

**Just rewind a little bit baby**

_

_You found me all alone. You found me vulnerable. And you didn't walk away because you thought I deserved it- __**I did, **__you didn't even kick dirt in my eyes. You just sat down beside me and shared my pain. With your big brown eyes and your smiling lips. You tried to understand and sometimes I didn't let you. But you tried and you tried and I loved you for it. I didn't say it. But I thought it every time you looked at me with your big brown eyes and smiling lips You weren't like everybody else at all._

_You stayed through my nightmares and you stayed during my sweet dreams- Did you know that you __**are**__ my sweet dreams? You stayed and I loved you for it. You weren't like everybody else at all._

___

**Just rewind a little bit baby**

**_**

"_Why are you staying?"_

"_Because you need me."_

"_I don't need anybody. I don't need you to hold my hand. I don't need you to wipe away my tears. I don't I don't I don't."_

"_Well then I won't hold your hand I'll hold you in my arms, and I won't wipe away your tears I'll make them disappear completely."_

"_You can't always stay with me you know."_

"_I know. But I'll try."_

"_I wish you wouldn't."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because if you keep trying to stay, when you have to go I won't be able to live."_

_And then you looked at me with your big brown eyes and smiling lips and held my hand tighter even thought I told you not to. Oh yes, you weren't like everybody else at all._

_

**Just rewind a little bit baby**

_

_You kept staying and I felt sure that you would never leave. Life without you was unimaginable. I couldn't even remember who I was post you. I hadn't lived before you came along with your hushed words of comfort and halo hair. I don't know why I needed you so much, you just weren't like everybody else. _

___

**Just rewind a little bit baby**

_

"_I love you."_

"_Hush and go to sleep darling."_

"_No. I love you. I love your halo hair. I love your big brown eyes. I love your smiling lips. I love you I love you I love you I love you."_

"_Do you mean it?"_

"_I'd shout your name and those 3 words from a rooftop."_

"_Aren't you afraid people will hear you?"_

"_Fuck 'em"_

_And then you threw your head back and laughed and laughed and soon I was smiling too because your laugh was so happy that I couldn't help feeling elated as well. And then after you finished laughing you leaned forward with a little smile on your face and you said-_

"_I love you too you know?"_

_And my smile grew wider and I wanted to tell you that you weren't like everybody else but my words had suddenly disappeared into thin air._

___

**Just rewind a little bit baby**

**_**

_You were the sun, drying away all my tears and scaring the nightmares that lurked in the darkness with your golden rays. You were the moon whispering lullabies at night and making the stars shine brighter so I wasn't scared. You were the east to my west, the north to my south. You were the right to my wrong. I loved you I loved you I loved you because you weren't like everybody else._

___

**Just rewind a little bit baby**

_

"_I hate the night because it's too dark and I hate the day because it's too bright."_

"_What about twilight?"_

"_I hate that because it's too depressing and boring."_

"_Sunrise or sunset?"_

"_You know what? Fuck time. And fuck happiness. Let's just be."_

"_Okay."_

_And then you leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear-_

"_I'll just __**be**__ with you any day."_

_And then I kissed you on the lips because you were so close and I didn't want to mess anything up. Again. You tasted like peppermint, and even though everyone I've kissed before has- you just weren't like everybody else._

___

**Just rewind a little bit baby**

_

_I knew this couldn't last. But I still wished it would. Because I didn't remember who I was post you and you said you would try and stay forever. But forever was a long time. And I knew that when you left, there would be a good reason. You had to save the world again. Or you had to tour the world because you had wanted to when you were a little girl (maybe you would take me with you). I knew it would be something important because you weren't like everybody else. _

___

**Just go back to where we started baby**

**_**

"I can't stay."

"Oh. Why?"

"I have to..." You trailed off and I wondered why.

"Have to what?"

"I have to get married." It sounded so silly to both of us and I wondered if you were just joking around but your smiling lips were turned downwards.

"What?"

"I have to get married. To Ron."

"Are you serious?"

"I wish I wasn't." And then you turned to go and suddenly I realized I had no idea who the fuck you were because you were the one who always listened to me. I didn't know if you liked my grey eyes because they reminded you of storms or if you were afraid of heights. All that I knew was that you tasted like peppermint and you had big brown eyes and halo hair and smiling lips and that you weren't like everybody else.

"Please don't leave."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry."

"You're _just like_ everybody else." I wished that those words stung you but you just kept walking and I wished you had been like everybody else.

You eventually came back because you didn't want him even though he wanted you. You said that you were sorry and you whispered to me at night but it wasn't the same because suddenly you were just like everybody else who had left me for some stupid reason.

"I don't need you Hermione." I told you, and even though I didn't want to, my eyes filled with tears that you had so painstakingly wiped away before.

"Draco. I'm sorry." And your eyes were filled with tears as well and I wanted to wipe them away but I had seen it all before.

This time I was the one who left and I didn't turn around or run back into your arms because you were just like everybody else.

_Just rewind a little bit baby to the time when I needed you and you needed me and everything was okay even though it really wasn't._

___

"I found God on the corner of 4th and Amestad, where the west was all but won, all alone smoking his last cigarette, I said 'Where you been?' he said 'Ask anything'"

I love the song above

Whatya think? Very tragic I believe. And how did this new (sorta new) writing style go down? Love? Hate? Unsure? Constructive criticism appreciated, and if you think it's crap please tell me why :)

And 3 reviews till 100!!! WOW!

xx The Queen of Lunacy

P.S. I think I likey this one!


	19. S is for Sunshine

Hello stranger,

I'm back with S. It was really hard to write :/ I had no idea what it would stand for, but a couple days ago I wrote a little ditty called "Sunshine" (it's posted on my fictionpress) which this is sort of based on

Gloobery Gloobery Gumdrups (my besssst friend) wrote the first part- from "she just wanted to be loved" to "no one ever held her as if he would never let go". So all credits to that darling, because I would probably be floundering in my author world wondering what the hell I should write until she wrote the prompt :P

So onto S!

S is for Sunshine

She just wanted to be loved.

They did love her, she knew.

But it was only because she was always there for them- a shoulder to cry on, an ear to whisper into. They loved her soft brown eyes because they reminded them of chocolate- but only because chocolate is comforting when you're sad. They loved her waterfall of honey-brown curls too- because they would tickle them, make them laugh. They loved the way there was always a smile on her lips- because her smile would make them smile, and they wanted to smile. They loved the way she danced to life's hidden tune- but they never bothered to listen to it with her.

No one ever told her she was beautiful. No one ever looked at her as if looking away would be torture. No one ever held her as if he would never let go.

She was just the daily dose of sunshine that they needed. Their personal drug that they could have whenever they wanted because she was always sunshine. When the night was prowling, she was battling it away for everyone with her calm smile and sad eyes. (She would tell everyone she did it because she wanted to but really it was because nobody would love her if she wasn't there for them to take her sunshine and inject it into their veins.)

Except him. He watched her carefully, more carefully than he would like to admit, but he watched her. He watched how her smile would disappear, but as soon as someone came to her it flitted back onto her face. He didn't know why, she had lost as much as everybody else and yet she never voiced her thoughts, her feelings. She was perfectly (un)happy being everybody's sunshine.

He had to change this. So one day when he caught her bopping her head to some unseen tune and reading a well thumbed book he approached and said-

"You are beautiful. I want to hold you like I'll never let go and I promise to look at you like it would be torture to look away."

Her brown eyes (like chocolate like chocolate like chocolate) looked up and she smiled sadly almost as if she was saying _"You're lying but I'll still believe you because I want to be loved."_

They were almost too perfect together.

(She molded perfectly into his arms and he would wipe away her tears and would collect the pieces no one else knew were missing and she would kiss him as a thank you and he'd smile like an idiot which was strange for both of them but it worked.)

Their first fight happened in the 2nd month they had become youandme and meandyou. She had been too sad on the inside lately and it was frustrating him because he couldn't handle it anymore (he pretended he couldn't handle it anymore, but really it was because it was getting a little too perfect for him and they needed bumps in their relationship so they could work together.)

They had shouted at each other angrily and finally he had snarled-

"Hermione, nobody cares! You're nothing but everybody's daily dose of sunshine!" As soon as the words left his mouth, smooth like poison dripping down your throat he wished he hadn't said it.

She had looked shocked for a moment and a million apologies were at the tip of his tongue but then she said in a voice that sounded like it was too tired to fight anymore.

"I know."

His heart broke into a million glittering pieces and he marched over to her and wrapped his arms around her and they stood motionless for a few minutes before he whispered.

"But you're my daily dose of sunshine. And I can't- I can't go without you for a day."

"Neither can everyone else Draco."

"Well then they'll have to find another sun because you're mine." And she finally looked at him with a sad smile which read _"You're lying but I'll still believe you because I want to be loved."_

_

AND SCENE!

"Livin' life like it's going out of style."

I kinda likey this one!

You know the rules... love hate unsure? constructive criticism, if you think it's crap tell me why yo

xx kisses

The Queen of Lunacy

P.S. 108 reviews? yay!


	20. T is for Terminal

Hello stranger,

I had a oneshot like this in my head, and I got a word to fit it into T

Just to warn you... I think it will be sad kay? I actually read the whole wikipedia page and researched a lot before I wrote this...

T is for Terminal

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger. It's a muggle condition."

Draco stood in the corner of the room clutching himself with empty eyes because _no no no no this can't be happening_.

_**I want to be terminal with you**_

"There is no magical remedy. You either live without any treatment, or go for the muggle treatment."

_**I want to be terminal with you**_

"Breast Cancer is a very deadly muggle disease, and the most common type of cancer in women. Wizards are often immune to it, but since you are muggle born..."

Draco clutches himself even harder because _no no no no this can't be happening_

_**I want to be terminal with you**_

"Am I... am I terminal?"

"I am afraid so. But, it would do no harm to do the muggle treatment. Miracles can happen Ms. Granger." The healer nods sadly at them.

"I'll do the muggle treatment." She says oh-so decisively.

_**I just want to be terminal with you**_

Hermione was looking at herself in the mirror once again, feeling the lump on her chest. There were tears gathering in her eyes and Draco just lies on their bed staring into nothing, because _why the hell is this happening to us?_

_**I just want to be terminal with you**_

"We have to savour this moment!" She announces and takes out a muggle camera and takes a picture of both of them together. She's beaming from ear to ear and he tries to smile as much as her but it was hard because he knew that by "savoring this moment" was her way of saying goodbye to her old self.

Her happy self, her calm self, her Hermione self. From what he had read about her illness, he doesn't think she'll ever be the same again.

_**I want to be terminal with you**_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asks once again at the hairdresser. She smiles brightly and nods. The hair stylist sighs sadly and starts to carefully cut away her beautiful curls.

Hermione feels tears falling down her face and as curl after curl floats to the floor she feels like she was making everything final, and she didn't want to make this illness final. It was supposed to be a dream. Nothing but a dream.

Draco watches on and a dull ache fills his heart, and he's sure that it won't go away soon.

_**I want to be terminal with you**_

"Am I beautiful?" She whispers to him while they lie in her hospital bed together.

"Of course." He replies wrapping his arms around her.

"You're not just saying that are you?" She says reaching to push away a curl until she noted bitterly that she wouldn't be able to do that again. He pretends to not notice so she won't feel embarrassed.

"Never." She still looks unsure so he says once again- "You'll always be beautiful." Hermione doesn't want to add the question that comes to her mind-

_Even when I'm lying in my coffin while everyone mourns in black?_

"Always." Draco repeats one more time.

_**I want to be terminal with you**_

Things weren't good (they never would be). She wakes up at night shaking and shivering and crying and he would hold her hand until she calmed down and he'd whisper "I love you" and she would smile sadly and go back to sleep.

She's so damn thin now. When he hugs her, it's like hugging a porcelain doll. And she's sick and he almost can't handle it. He can't see her like this, so broken.

She never feels okay, and it upset him because now he never feels okay either.

_**I want to be terminal with you**_

She's delusional half the time now. He never really understood what she went on about before, but now he doesn't understand at all.

"_The sky's too blue! We're all going to die Draco! The sky- the sky is too blue." and "Stop saying you love me. You don't you don't you don't you don't." and "The feathers are flying everywhere. Oh the rainbow!"_

_**I want to be terminal with you**_

People are visiting her all the time now. Before someone comes, she always fixes the silk scarf he had given her when they found out perfectly onto her head. She would then look at herself in the mirror and attempt to smile.

Draco just stands in the corner with a blank face while people fawn over her because he's not good with her friends and he likes watching her be happy. Whenever she was with him, they can never be happy because they both know she'll never make it.

_**I want to be terminal with you**_

Draco spends every single night, and every single day with her in the hospital. He doesn't complain about the weird way of muggles, he just sits solemnly with her holding her hand. He doesn't complain about his back hurting from sleeping in that stupid metal chair because she is suffering more.

Ron comes to visit and Draco feels sick to the stomach. Hermione fusses over her scarf and gets annoyed that he had shown up without telling her in advance. She doesn't mention that he hasn't talked to her since she got together with Draco, or the fact that she hates tulips- instead she accepts the flowers he presents to her with a ready smile. Draco feels sick to his stomach.

_**I want to be terminal with you**_

Ron stays the night that day. He sits beside her bed and they whisper to each other like they used to and Draco sits with his back to them pretending to sleep.

"Ron."

"Yes?"

"I love you." Suddenly Draco can't breathe and he holds down a sob because _of course_ he knew it was coming.

"What about Draco?"

"He'll- he'll understand."

_No I don't understand_ he thinks as he shifts in his "sleep". _Not one fucking bit_.

_**I want to be terminal with you**_

He thinks Hermione knows because she knows everything. They're sitting together after the third day in a row that Ron hasn't come even though he promised and she looks at him with dull eyes.

"I'm sorry." _Sorry for not loving you sorry for letting you down sorry for leading you on sorry for making you stay sorry for not telling you._

Draco just shakes his head and walks out of the white hospital room. That was the first time he had left her alone.

He sits by himself in the lobby breathing in and out with tears streaming out of his eyes. The nurses are looking at him with concern, but nobody approaches him because his body just screams _Let me be for once_.

_**I want to be terminal with you**_

When he comes back to her room she's staring out of the room and his breath catches in his throat, because she looks so calm and at peace. He decides never to be angry at her because she's dying and she needs to be listened to.

_**I want to be terminal with you**_

He never gets mad at her now. She can't help who she loves. And even if it's not him (and maybe it never will be) he won't stop loving her.

Ron stops visiting her, and Hermione gives up hope that he will after the day that Draco walked out. She starts (almost) loving him back. He's always there.

She thinks he's cared more about her than anyone has. The truth is, he has. He thinks she's the most beautiful person on the face of the planet. He doesn't care that all her hair is gone and her eyes have been dulled by all the medication she is on. He doesn't care she has lost hope, because he hasn't.

_**I want to be terminal with you**_

"I want to write my secrets on you because you're the only person I trust with them." She cries out. He allows her to take off his shirt, and with an unsteady hand she begins to write on his chest and arms and back. When she finishes she stops and looks at Draco with a blissful smile on her face.

"You can't look at them until I'm gone okay?" And she giggles even though it's no laughing matter. The giggle turns into a cough and he holds her hand as she coughs and coughs and coughs, his heart jumping into his throat because he knows it won't be long.

She passes away later that night. Draco is _so _glad she had been happy that day, smiling and laughing and holding his hand and kissing his cheek. But he still feels blank and the ink is still there on his skin, hiding under his shirt and burning away his skin. Burning his heart

_**I want to be terminal with you**_

He doesn't attend the funeral the next day. Instead he stands in front of their mirror, the one she had stood in front of not so long ago looking at the lump that stood out on her chest, and he reads the messages she had decorated his alabaster skin with.

_**I want to be terminal with you**_

_I say I don't but I do_

_My first mistake was you_

_You're the wrong to my right and the right to my wrong _

_I wanted to fix you_

_We were going to be so great_

_What happened?_

_Why do you love me so much?_

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry_

_Perfection is overrated- but you aren't_

_Don't give up faith_

_I'm right here and I always will be_

_You are the air I breathe and the hope I need_

_I gave up on everybody else but you_

_I'm scared _

_I hurt_

_I can't live this way_

_I want to die sometimes, but then I remember you_

_My mask breaks only for you_

_It's not your fault_

_The world is fucked up, don't let it get you down_

_I just want to hold your hand forever_

_I just want to be terminal with you_

_Goodbye._

___

AND SCENE!

No song because this needs silence. I am sorry if I have gotten the symptoms wrong...

So... feedback? And so sorry for the long wait, this was ready on Friday, but fanfiction decided to be a rihtard and not let me upload

xx Queenie

P.S. Check out my new story?


	21. U is for Unbelievable

Hello stranger,

Long weekend, so expect multiple updates. Actually don't, I don't want to let y'all down ;)

Hmmm, I shall listen to Imogen Heap "Hide and seek" and see if those strange lovely lyrics inspiyaaaaa

Onto U- this will be over soon :( but my new story is coming along... nicely? so check it out when you can yow "Let's Rewrite Life With The Stars". Also, check out Gloobery Gloobery Gumdrops, she's perty darn good!

U is for Unbelievable

I've been believing in things too many times. Things that don't exist. Things that _won't_ exist. Things like you. Things like us.

You're unbelievable. I can't tear my eyes off of you as you swoop in the air with a self satisfied smirk and when you win, I clap my hands slowly, making it seem like I'm mocking you.

You won._ You win everything_.

When I'm walking back alone, I wish you were beside me. I almost see you beside me, shyly staring at me when you think I'm not looking. I believed in you, believed in those shy stares and small smiles that we shared daily. But I believe in things too much.

We're sitting in an empty classroom and I'm not even sure how we got here. We always end up in empty classrooms- _Why the hell are there so many empty classes in this castle?_

You're staring again and I busy myself in smoothing down my skirt and tugging stray curls behind my ear and just _anything _to avoid your thunder eyes.

"_What? Stop staring at me like that!" _I'm whispering for no particular reason.

"Like what?" Your loud voice sounds unfamiliar in the classroom, and I wonder when your voice took on a little shake and weak gulps.

"Like you're reading me like a book."

"You know I don't like books."

"_I'm the only book you like to read_." You don't argue back because it's partially true. And now, you don't like arguing with me- _Why the hell not? That's how we became us in the first place._

"I'm sorry for whatever I did." You say, apologies slipping off your tongue as easily as mocking words would have last year.

"Draco. I don't believe in you anymore."

"I know."

"Well why aren't you doing anything about it? Why aren't you singing me love ballads from under my balcony or getting first years to deliver me roses during class? _I don't believe in you anymore, and you don't care_."

"I _do_ care Hermione, more than you could ever imagine!"

"**Then show me**"

Pinning me against a wall and trapping my body under yours has been done so many damn times before and my head droops onto your chest because I want you to show me. _I want you to show me that you deserve to be believed in_.

You kiss me again and again and you taste like you deserve to be believed in but I can't because we're slowly losing the essence of each other by believing in each other.

When I tell you this you laugh hollowly and say nothing because it's partially true and then our pinkies are entwined and it's all so imperfect because I'm crying and you're glaring into space because it can't work.

And it kinda reminds me of how we started out so I wipe my tears and tell you "one more chance" and you're not smiling but your hand envelopes mine and I'm thinking "you're so unbelievable" as my own hand squeezes yours back.

_

AND SCENE!

"Ransom notes keep slipping from your mouth"

This one's okay in my view, rather rushed though...

Well... feedback?

xx Queenie


	22. V is for Vibrant

Hello stranger,

Oh look! I'm back! :) I know I used to do super regular updates, but I kinda stopped fanfiction for a while to focus on my own writing. I got some good stuff outta that :)

And V

I suppose I could be inspired by the song I'm listening to at the moment?

V is for Vibrant

She was tired of being described as intelligent. Honestly. It got old fast. She wanted to be _.colourful. _She wanted to be fire engine red, something loud, something that set her apart from the crowd. She wanted to be _vibrant_.

They didn't understand this- _they didn't try to understand._

She was always _intelligent _or _brave_ or _Harry Potter's best friend_. No one ever really knew her. Sometimes she wanted it this way, but other times she wanted them to see the way she doodled in the corners of scrap parchment and before she came to Hogwarts she was determined to become an artist just so that she could be covered in paint- _and be somebody_.

*

After the war all these self healing workshops popped out of nowhere. They were everywhere. All the students involved in the war was forced to join and _participate_- hadn't they participated enough?

They did activities to remember the pain and discuss why they kept holding onto the memories (_it was a motherfucking war where everyone lost someone, of course the memories would be fresh_). It was all so alcoholics anonymous, and often she found herself never trying to heal- just burrowing further and further under the _intelligent _shell she had so skillfully crafted.

*

"Okay everyone! Today, just as a fun activity, we are going to go around the circle and everybody is going to say one good thing or one describing thing about the person in the middle!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall. She reluctantly joined the circle and stifled a yawn. Now it just felt like they were all teenage girls with self esteem problems.

"Hermione! Why don't you go first?"

Sitting in the middle of the circle didn't help. She felt everyone's eyes on her, and it felt so cramped and so damn stupid. Self-consciousness slowly began to make its way through her mind, but then people started talking. Pasting a smile onto her face, Hermione listened intently but really, she knew the answers already.

_......_

The last person to speak looked as uninterested as her. He looked at her in contemplation before speaking as if he was choosing the words very carefully.

_Vibrant_

A look of sincerity crossed his pale features before a smirk took its place.

*

When it was his turn, everybody struggled to find words to say something nice about _Draco Malfoy_. But Hermione knew exactly what she was going to say. When it was her turn she didn't meet his eyes, but said quietly.

_Thank you_

*

After the workshop was done they walked to nowhere in particular together and she felt _vibrant_ and he just liked how she looked when she knew she was.

_

AND SCENE!

"He want it easy; he want it relaxed, said I can do a lot of things but I can't do that, two steps forward then three steps back, it won't be easy"

Eh, this is very eh for me :) A happy one for HeyLeslie, because I've been promising her one for ages and ages, and never actually got one :P

Because I've been so bad about updating, I'll put up W as well, because I wrote that one AGES AND AGES AND AGES AGO :D

xx Queenie


	23. W is for Wishes

Hello stranger,

Guess who's back...

As I said before... This started out as the one shot for E, but then I realized it was better for W =| It was originally going to be "E is for Eleven" but well, making it W made more sense.

Onto W

W is for Wishes

It was a dark night. The stars were cooly watching the earth below them. A clock ticked away as if there was never a better job then keeping track of time. She had her eyes closed tight and her head was rushing with only one thought. A wish. He was standing by the fire watching her just sit there trying to figure out what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" He would ask trying to feign disinterest. She wouldn't answer until the clock ticked another 60 times. Finally she opened her eyes and surveyed him.

"It was 11:11 p.m." She would reply in a matter of fact voice that annoyed him to end.

"Oh?"

"Yes, and every 11:11 you make a wish."

A wish? What a foolish Muggle tradition. His upper lip curled in disgust and she turned her eyes back to the one fire that lit up the vast room. They stayed like that until midnight arrived in her sparkling black glory. Her gazing at the fire as if she was hypnotized, and him gazing at her as if he was mesmerized. When midnight sang out her arrival they both jolted back and nodding curtly at one other they fled the library and went to their respective common rooms. They wouldn't be caught. It was the holidays after all.

The next time they both returned to their respective places. The librarian had already retired for the night, and trusted the girl enough to keep the library open. When it was time to make a wish she closed her eyes once more and concentrated. He watched her and wondered if she really thought simply closing her eyes and wishing for something would make it come true? You had to work for it. Wishes got you nowhere.

But as the nights flew by, each ending with them nodding curtly and going in opposite directions he found himself thinking that yes; wishes got you everywhere. It was on the 8th night that he found himself checking the clock ticking merrily on the wall, anticipating the 11:11. When it was a few seconds away he sat down on the floor next to her and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"It's almost 11:11 p.m."

"Oh?"

"I'm making a wish." He didn't see the smile that ghosted over her face as she closed her own eyes and they both sat together and wished.

"What did you ask for?" She would ask when the moment was over.

"I asked for you."

"Oh." They sat in silence. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to spend time alone do I?"

"Oh." Silence paraded around the room again. The world's most colourful mime. "Muggles say that if you say what you wished for, it doesn't come true." She said.

"Well then I'll have to make it come true." They looked at each other shyly.

The next night she didn't come to the library and he wished on the 11:11 alone. He wished that she would come the next night. And then when she didn't come, he wished that he'd see her in the hallway, or some place just so he could stay sane.

That was the first time his wish came true. He found her wandering the hallways at around 10:00 and he had never felt so happy to see her.

"You shouldn't wander around by yourself." He told her and she smiled guiltily like a child who had been caught eating cookies before dinner.

"I wished yesterday that I would see you."

"So did I." They looked at each other in a breathless sort of way.

"What are you wishing on tonight?" He asked her just as she was about to walk away. She turned around, her brown curly hair swishing around her and she smiled softly.

"I can't say." And then she skipped down the hallway and he had never wanted anything more in the world than to skip down the hallway with her. She was in the library later that night and they both wished on the 11:11 together as if they hadn't not been together for the last two.

"What did you wish for?" She asked this time, while they sat together basking in the dying glow of the fire. He pursed his lips and didn't say anything because the last time he had told her she hadn't come back. When she reached for his hand he opened his mouth to blurt it out but stopped and shrugged again.

When she leaned over to kiss him, it seemed kind of right. And he was glad that he hadn't told her his wish.

_I wish Hermione Granger would kiss me so that I didn't have to do it first and ruin everything._

_I wish I had the courage to kiss Draco Malfoy so he didn't have to do it first and think he ruined everything._

_

AND SCENE!

"Is this the moment where I look you in the eyes? Forgive my promise that you'll never see me cry."

It was extremely annoying when I realized it was better for W than for E! It was also annoying because I liked this one and was proud of it, but I had to wait till W to show it to you -.- but now it's here!

What did you think?

and don't just read and favourite! Review review review =]

xx kisses

The Queen of Lunacy

P.S. Who else wishes on the 11:11? I know I do.


End file.
